From the BeginningThrough 'til the End LJ
by hermionecaz
Summary: Ever wondered how it all began? How Lily and James ever fell in love? Here's the tale, beginning with their birth, through all their years at Hogwarts, and ending, a few years later, with their death. Expect plenty of Marauder fun. AND PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Beginning

~Disclaimer~

Unfortunately for me, all the familiar characters in this fan fiction belong to Mrs J K Rowling, and I am merely borrowing them for my pleasure and hopefully the pleasure of my readers.  I do not own any of them, and they are all the brainwork of Mrs Rowling.  However, there will be some characters in this fan fiction you will not recognise, and they are entirely my own work.

~*~

If you didn't get this from the summary, this fic will be mainly Lily and James.  It is set from the beginning (with James' and Lily's birth) right through, hopefully, to the end of their 7th year, and possibly through to their death.  Expect plenty of Marauder fun, with Sirius, Lupin and Peter featuring rather a lot throughout.  You will also meet Lily's friends, and other characters from their respective Houses.

Let's get to the story shall we?  (This is my first Romance fic, so don't expect too much.  Please Review, as I can only improve with the help of my readers' thoughts and ideas.  And if you have the time, a long and detailed review would be much appreciated).  Thanks Beforehand!

To Begin at the Beginning then…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Beginning-Chapter 1*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After twenty-four very long hours of pain, and many litres of sweat escaping the woman's body, a boy, already with a head full of messy black hair, entered the world, and Mr and Mrs Potter became proud father and caring mother they always wished to be.

Not long married, they now had a child that marked their love to one another better than any gesture had, or indeed could have done, before that day.

James Potter, they named their child.  James, who they hoped would one day grow to be the man they would be proud to be the parents of.

***

A month later, and nearly fifty miles from the place where James Potter was born, another set of parents, Mr and Mrs Evans, became the parents of a little girl, so very tiny, yet she nearly screamed the ward down.  Lily, they called her, for she was such a pretty baby, from the moment she left her mother on the day of her birth.

At the moment she had not a single strand of hair, as many newborns don't, but her eyes were already that sparkling green colour that would make many a person stop and look again, for it was those eyes that only grace this world once a generation.  _Those startling green eyes_.__

Neither of her parents had even the hint of green eyes; her mother's were the brightest blue, and her fathers, a stone grey.  So where those eyes had originated was a complete mystery, and often a topic of conversation when the Evans's were short on small talk.

She was the second child of Mr and Mrs Evans, and also the prettiest of the pair. Petunia, her sister of three years, held her now, with a scowl on her face; now her parents would to divide their love between the two girls, something Petunia was used to having all of.

***

There was one difference between these families, one rather large difference in fact.  The Potters' were witches and wizards, and had been for many a generation; they could trace their blood-line back through twenty and more magical beings.  The Evans's, on the other hand, were muggles in every sense.  There had never been any remote likelihood of even a spell through the Evans's line.  

That was, until Lily graced the Evans family.

***       

As the years passed, James Potter grew less vertically challenged and more handsome.  He was an only child, and on occasions, wished he had the sibling love that many of his friends from the village had.

James, along with his parents, lived in Godric Hollow, not unlike a muggle mansion.  It had nearly a hundred rooms, and, as there was just the three of them, such a big house could become lonesome for an eight-year-old boy.

Yes, there was much around the house to amuse him, for his parents were certainly not poor; much the opposite in fact, largely thanks to Mr Potters job as an Auror, and their prominent blood-line.  For blood meant a lot in the wizarding world, though James never understood why, and it most certainly didn't mean anything to him, or indeed his parents.

His parents also tried hard to keep the outgoing boy amused.  From an early age he had shown interest in the wizarding sport, quidditch, and at the young age of eight, had seen five world cups.  For his eighth birthday, his parents had bought him a broom, the _Cleansweep_, the best broom around at the time.  When James had opened it, he had been thrilled, and soon started flying around the gardens that surrounded the Hollow.

He first showed signs of magical ability around this time too.  The first time was when he was shopping with his parents in a place called Diagon Alley.  They were outside _Quality Quidditch Supplies_, where a larger crowd had congregated, but poor James couldn't see the new broom they were all gawking at over the heads of the crowd. Out of frustration, he wished that he were taller.  That wasn't exactly what happened, but what did happen had the required effect.   For James had managed to make himself levitate so that his feet were far enough off the ground so he could see above all the heads, and see the broom in the shop window.

When his parents had finally managed to get him down, back on the ground, they were so pleased with him, that they bought him an owl.  And James smiled for the rest of the day.

***

Lily's home was not as happy as James'.  Her elder sister loathed her, though she didn't entirely know why.  In fact, she couldn't remember a time that Petunia Evans had actually been nice to her.  Petunia was constantly bullying the younger sibling.  Unfortunately for Lily, her parents saw none of this, and if they did, they assumed that Lily had done something to provoke it.  And that really hurt. 

Lily spent more and more of her time in her bedroom as she grew older.  She, unlike James, had to go to muggle school, a place called Green Wood, and she hated it there.  She had no friends there, for they all seemed to follow Petunia, and anything Petunia didn't like (and it was obvious she didn't like her sister), they didn't like.

Lily found school easy, though rather boring.  She hardly bothered with her lessons, as they meant nothing to her, though if a teacher cared to ask her a math question, she would be able to answer it straight away.  She was such a bright child, but kept that under lock-and-key, for she felt she didn't need to give Petunia another thing to bully her over, and didn't feel that being called the 'Teachers' Pet' and the like, would be a very inviting proposition.

The best thing (and probably the only good thing for Lily), about the school, was the vast library it held.  Lily had learned to read at a very young age, as it gave her something to do, whilst being away from Petunia.  How she loved to read.  So much so that she would spend break and lunchtimes sitting in the corner, reading one of the thick volumes she had chosen.  Then, after asking permission from the librarian, she would take one home for the night, returning it in the morning.  The librarian was the only person in the whole school Lily felt she could relate to, and so she saved her smile for the woman who gave her such freedom, and let her forget about everything, by giving her a book.  The librarian herself was regularly astounded by the speed Lily read; one day she would take home a book over a thousand pages long, and the next day return it.

The years past in the Evans's house, and with each, Lily began to feel more and more neglected.  At school she had nobody, all because her stupid sister had to spoil it all for her.  At home, she felt like an outsider; she didn't belong there.  Along with her pretty green eyes, her long auburn hair didn't fit in with her parents or her sister.

Her mother and her sister both had mousy coloured hair, her father brown.  She hated feeling, and looking, the outsider, and sometimes wondered if the hospital where she had been born had got it wrong, and she had been given to the wrong family.  She sometimes hoped that her 'real' family was out there waiting for her.

But, of course, there was no chance she could change her family now.  No, she was stuck with Petunia forever, wasn't she?

Lily cried to herself asleep in the night when she was sure everyone else couldn't her here.  She wished somebody out there would take her away, maybe sweep her off her feet, like Prince Charming in that book she had read more than a year ago.  But as the years moved on, the more unlikely it became.  They would have done it years ago now.

By the time she was ten, she wanted more than anything just to escape.  Escape from the world where she was forced to call Petunia her sister, escape from the world that caused her so much sadness.

She had now taken to practically living in her bedroom.  The only time she'd leave it was to use the bathroom, or at mealtimes.  With the pocket money she was given (and she was only given that because her parents thought it was only fair since Petunia was given it), she had purchased a number of books from the bookshop in town.  These books had been well read, for they were where Lily could lose herself, and for that reason she read them nearly every day.

***

When James reached the age of ten, he became rather the troublemaker around the Hollow, though of course, his parents, who loved him so much, would never admit to this.  He was constantly being a nuisance to the family House-elf, Elmers, but Elmers too, couldn't help but love the handsome James.

The day before James' 11th birthday however, James was nervous.  More nervous than he had been when he first tried to fly on his broom.  Even more nervous than he was when he had had to admit to his parents that he had set the lawn sprinklers on his aunt, two years previous.  So, why was he so nervous?  Shouldn't he be excited?

Well, James' 11th birthday was a really important day regarding James' future.  James' 11th birthday would be the day he would find out whether he had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  James was so anxious.  If he wasn't accepted…well, the consequences were too horrible to think about.  He'd be a Squib, forced o live like a muggle.  As I said, horrible…not worth even thinking about…

***

Lily's birthday had been forgotten about again.  When it had been Petunia's birthday, there were plans and ideas being formulated three weeks before.  But when Lily woke on the 19th of August, the date of her birthday, she couldn't recall a single instance of her birthday being mentioned.  Lily resignedly got dressed, fully expecting a day as uneventful as any normal Monday.  How wrong she was…

***

James was woken on the 19th of July by an odd drumming noise.  He opened his eyes slowly, and picked up his glasses from the bedside table, curious as to where the noise had come from.  There it was again…_Tap tap tap._  He guessed it was coming from the window.  He climbed out of bed, and crossed the room, and pulled back the long curtains.

The bright sunlight made him squint for a few seconds before his eyes adjusted to the light.  There, each trying to peck a hole through the window were three or four owls.  Smiling to himself as he recalled that today was his birthday, he threw open the window, and the owls flew in, each perching themselves on James' bed.

***

Lily made her way down to breakfast, totally aware that she would not be getting any presents, even though it was her birthday.  She couldn't say that this was unexpected, but her heart did fall a few notches; nobody likes to be forgotten.

As she took her seat at the end of the table, taking an apple from the fruit bowl in the centre, the rest of the family didn't make any recognition that the birthday girl had entered the room.  She didn't even get so much as a nod, as the rest of the family were deeply concentrating on their Full English Breakfast of sausages, eggs, baked beans, mushrooms and fried toast.

Taking a bite from her apple, something strange happened, at rather lightening speed.

***

As the owls flew into his room, James suddenly remembered that today, if were ever to get one, was the day that he'd receive a letter from Hogwarts.  James jumped on his bed after the owls, searching for the letter with the Hogwarts crest.  And there, carried by a large Grey owl, was that letter…

He tore it from the owl's leg, and raced down two flights of stairs and into the kitchen, where he guessed his parents would be.

"Mum! Mum, dad, I've got it! The letter I've got it!"

***

A large Grey owl flew straight through the kitchen window, circled the breakfast table twice, and landed with a _flop_ on Lily's lap.

As expected, three seconds later, there was a screech from Petunia's end of the table.

"Mother!  What is…Oh my god!" and with that, Petunia fainted.

Mrs Evans shrieked, and rushed over to her eldest daughter, trying to wake her.

Mr Evans on the other hand, looked sternly at Lily.

"WHAT do you think your doing?  An OWL in the house?" He raged at the little girl.  When he saw her face however, he dropped his tone, and sighed before continuing, "Lily…can't you act like a normal child for once?"

"But…dad…I don't know what…why, it's here."

"Lily, DON'T lie to me!  I HATE liars!"

"Dad, I'm not, I…"

It was then, after the owls constant kicking its leg out that Lily noticed something attached to its leg.  Lily untied the envelope.

***

James was now ripping apart the yellow envelope, as his parents watched anxiously.

Then, as James pulled two sheets of yellow parchment from their envelope, and as he read the first few words, his face lit up.  His parents breathed a sigh of relief for their son.

***

_Miss Lily Evans_

_The Breakfast Table_

_10 Sea-View Road_

_Cheddar_

_Sommerset_

The letter was addressed in long, green writing.  _Who would be writing to Lily?  She didn't have any friends, let alone any who would write to her._

She turned the envelope over, and there, sealing the envelope was some kind of crest.  There was a large 'H' in the centre of the seal, which was surrounded by a badger, a snake, a lion and an eagle.  This intrigued Lily more.  'H'?  Who did she know who like all those animals?

Lily opened the letter slowly.  She would have guessed this to be some pranks of Petunias, but Petunia did not have the brains to get a random owl to fly into their kitchen, and, of course, it was doubtful, that if she'd planned it, she would have fainted at the sight of it.

***

"YES!  I'm in!  '_Dear Mr Potter, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'_.  Mum! Dad!"

James was over the moon.  His father sat at the kitchen table and smiled, while his mother was already in tears, full of pride.

"Son, that's great!" Mr Potter said, "We are so proud of you."

"Yes James, I KNEW you could do it!" she said, hugging him tightly, "I MUST go apparate to auntie Jayne's, to tell her the good news. I'll be back in five." And with that, Mrs Potter disappeared.

James' father looked at him then.

"James, your mother and I have got you a gift…"  
  


"Yeah?" James' eyes lit up at the prospect. "Where?"

Mr Potter laughed slightly before continuing.  "Come here," he said, drawing his son closer.  "This," he produced the cloak that he had been sitting on. "…is an Invisibility Cloak.  Try it on."

James took the cloak from his father.  It didn't look as special as his father made it out to be.  Actually, it looked rather old, and suddenly, James thought his father might be pulling his leg, to get James back for the many pranks he had played on him.

***

Inside were two yellowing sheets of parchment and some kind of booklet.  Lily took out the first sheet of parchment.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) 

 "_Dear Miss Lily Evans,_

_You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Hogwarts is a learning place for young witches and wizards like yourself.  As you are from a muggle family (a family that before you possessed no magical powers, I have enclosed a _Hogwarts Prospectus_ for you and your parents to read, to make it easier for your transition into the magical world.   _

_Please read over the prospectus carefully, as it certainly will benefit you.  Also enclosed is a list of required items for all First-years._

_All students are to meet on Platform 9 ¾ (see prospectus for details on how to get onto the platform) on September 1st before the train leaving at 11.00am._

_Please send the owl back with permission from your parent or guardian allowing you to attend Hogwarts A.S.A.P._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall (Deputy Headmistress)"_

Lily read the letter about three times before any of the information sank in.  One of the first was the part about getting permission of her parents allowing her to go.

"Er…mother?"

"WHAT Lily?  You've caused enough trouble this morning.  Why on earth did you tell that owl to fly in here?" Petunia's eyes fluttered slightly.

"I DIDN'T!" Lily took a deep breath, "Mum, can you read this?"

"No, I'm busy!  Can't you see that?  There there, baby, you're okay…"

"FINE!  Dad, can you?" Lily felt her temperature rising.

"What is it?" Her father reached over the table and took the parchment that Lily had read.

There was a ten second pause before there was a reaction from her father.  The first sign was the colour in his cheeks becoming a slight pink.  Then his eyes started shining with tears.  _What did that mean?_

"Dad?" she asked tentatively.

He placed the sheet of parchment on the table, and stared at Lily for a full minute.

"Honey?" he called to his wife, "Honey, can you come here for a moment?"

"Not now, dear.  Petunia-"

"Leave her.  She'll be fine.  Now PLEASE come here?"

"WHAT?" she snapped, as she made her way towards her husband.  She took the letter out of his hand.

There was a fifteen second reaction time from Mrs Evans.  She put the parchment down on the table, and like her husband, stared at Lily.

Lily felt her cheeks burn from all the attention.

"So, can I…can I go?  I'll be away from you for the whole school term, and maybe even the Christmas holidays, and-"

"Go?" Mrs Evans said, "Dear, of course you can go!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks now.  "What a bright child!  And I never knew!  No, I never knew…Lily I'm sorry…"

Lily didn't know what to say.  She was speechless, and apparently her father was too.  He just sat there with a grin on his face.

"Lily?  It said we had to send our permission…do we just tie it to the owl?" Mrs Evans asked slowly.

"I think so.  Just write it on a piece of paper I think."

Her mother quickly wrote a reply and tied it to the leg of the Grey Owl, who at the moment, was tucking into Mr Evans's breakfast.

Mr Evans went back to waking up their elder daughter, but smiling to himself while he did so.

The owl left the kitchen with a flutter of its wings, and flew into the brightening sky.

***

James pulled the cloak over his shoulders.

"Now look in the mirror," Mr Potter said.

James made his way over to the mirror in the corner of the kitchen.

"Wow!" was all he could say.

Mr Potter chuckled again.  "What you thought I'd lie to you?"

"But…but these are really rare…and VERY expensive," James smiled happily, before running over and jumping on his father in a paternal hug.

"Glad you like it!  Go and thank your mother too, she should be back now," he said to his son.

James walked out to the hallway, and through to the lounge.

***

Thirty minutes had passed since the owl had left the Evans' residence.  Lily and her parents were just finishing reading the Hogwarts Prospectus together.

"So, when can we go to this…Diagon Alley?" Lily asked her parents.

"Well, it says we have to change some money into wizarding money, so I think we should go pretty soon.  How about tomorrow?" Mr Evans looked at his wife for confirmation. 

"Sounds great!" Mrs Evans answered, "I must go to the bank then, if we're going to put some money in your fault." 

Lily's mother left the room then, leaving Lily to find out what things she'd need for the year.  She consulted the second piece of parchment.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

UNIFORM:

First-year students will require:   
1. Three sets of plain black work robes   
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear   
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)   
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)   
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags. 

BOOKS: 

All first-year students require a copy of the following volumes:   
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One)_ by Miranda Goshawk   
_Simple Transfiguration_ by Sylvester Change   
_Basic Wizarding Potions_ by Hilly Ploot  
_Defense Skills-The Practical and Theory_ by    
_A guide to Magical Beings_ by Leslie Hasting   
_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling 

OTHER EQUIPMENT: 

1 wand   
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size two)   
1 set crystal or glass phials   
1 telescope   
1 set scales 

Students may also bring one of the following: an owl, cat, or toad. 

Students MAY NOT bring their broomsticks.

***

"Thanks mum!" James shouted, as he kissed her on the cheek.

"It was nothing," she smiled.

"Um…mum?  When are we going to get my school stuff?"

"Well, I think we'll wait until school's a bit closer.  How about the 20th of August?  Dads got a day off then too.  We can go together."

"Great mum!  Thanks for the cloak.  Think of the fun I'll have in school…" James said, his mind elsewhere.

"You'd better behave there, James!  I don't want Owls being sent to me everyday telling me how you are tormenting the professors!"

"Me Mum?  Would your Jamsie EVER do that?" he said, putting on the sweetest smile he could muster.

All Mrs Potter could do was laugh.  Her son had such a way of getting round her.

"Well, I hope not!  Now, dads off to work, and I must clean that attic out.  I'm sure you'll find something to amuse yourself with…"

"Of course mum!" he remembered the owls he had left upstairs.  "BIRTHDAY PRESENTS!" and he left, bounding his way up the staircase.

***

Lily felt as though she were dreaming.  Her parents suddenly cared.  She had these powers.  And, of course, she never had to be around those horrid friends of Petunia's again.  _Maybe Lily might have her own in Hogwarts…_

How life had changed so much with that single letter…

***

James lay on his bed that night, thinking about how wonderful his eleventh birthday had been.  Hogwarts had accepted him…he was now off to the best wizarding school in the world.  _How many new friends would he make there?_  The questions that rolled around in his head were endless, but he knew that within a couple of months, he'd be able to answer them all.

***

Lily couldn't wait for the month to end, to be going to Hogwarts, to learn magic, to make friends.  To be who she was, not Petunia's younger sister, but Lily Evans.__

***

~*~

Well, that's the end of Chapter 1 and I hope you liked it!  If you did, I would much appreciate it if you were to review, telling me so, or otherwise, as comments and suggestions are always helpful.

Thanks!


	2. Odd men Make The Best Of Wizards

Updated – 27th November 2003

~*~

Hey everyone, here's Chapter 2!  Hope you like the trip to Diagon Alley, and Lily and James's first meeting.

A BIG HUGE thank-you to summerkins and vamperfly for the reviews-I just want to say wow!  (Two already, yippee!!!)

Okay, I'll shut up now.

~*~

*~*~*~* Chapter 2 ~ Odd Men Make Brilliant Wizards~*~*~*~*

The 20th of August dawned warm and bright.  James woke very early, as children always do when they're excited.  By seven o'clock, he was dressed and half way through his breakfast, while his parents were still in bed.  He shouted loudly up the stairs for them to wake up, and then set about reading through the list of things he needed.

***

Lily was awake, too, very early.  As were her parents, for when she entered the kitchen for her breakfast, there were her father and mother busy making cereal.

"Hello dear," Mr Evans said with a smile, "What do you want? Frosties?  Busy day ahead of us."

_Well, it hadn't all been a dream then._

"Sounds great!  Where's Petunia?"

"She's upstairs, asleep.    She's not coming, going out with her friends." Mr Evans answered, with a slight scowl on his face.

"Oh." Lily didn't want her there anyway.

"You eat up, there's my girl.  Then we'll head off.  I think we should take that booklet thing too, for directions."

The Hogwarts Prospectus was given to the families of all students with muggle parentage.  It outlined the magical world, and explained how to get to Diagon Alley, and the shops that would be of use to them when buying school supplies, and then went on to explain the school itself.

Within the last twenty-four hours, Lily had read through it three times, and nearly knew it by heart.

***

James and his parents reached London by nine-thirty.  They stopped for a quick drink in the Leaky Cauldron, before entering Diagon Alley itself.

Though James had been there many times before, he was always amazed by the amount of witches and wizards within the cobbled street.

"Well, we must head off to Gringotts first.  Come along James!" James straggled along behind his parents, looking over at a shop called 'Quality Quidditch Supplies,' trying to figure out if there was a new broom there.  Judging by the crowd formulated outside, he guessed there was.

"Mum?  Can I-"

"Later James.  It's busy today, we don't want you getting lost, do we?" She already knew what he was going to ask.

"But mu-um!" he said, sounding rather much like a spoilt child.

"Well, if you promise to meet us outside Gringotts in thirty minutes.  Okay?"

"I promise mum.  See you in thirty!" With that, James ran towards the shop, smiling.

"What WILL we do with that boy?" Mr Potter said to his wife, chuckling.

"I don't know, love and care for him I suppose..."

***

Lily had pulled out the prospectus and was following the directions carefully.  They were now walking up a busy muggle street, apparently looking out for a 'Shabby-looking pub, called The Leaky Cauldron'.  Then Lily saw it.  In between a record store and a large bookshop, a small, dark building was half-hidden.  A sign above it, squeaking slightly in the breeze read 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"Here mum, dad!" she said, as her parents nearly walked straight past it.

"Oh!" They doubled back, and walked through the pub entrance with Lily.

Inside, the pub was just as dark as it had been outside.  The prospectus told her to ask the bar tender directions from there.

"Um…excuse me?" Lily asked quietly to the man at the bar.  He smiled before answering.

"First year at Hogwarts?" he asked.  

Lily nodded.

"Um…Fletcher?  Go be a pal and open the gateway for them?  Muggle-born," he said, before a boy, of no older than ten, got up and walked towards the back of the pub.  He gestured for Lily and her parents to follow.

They did, and appeared at a brick wall.

"Right miss.  Watch carefully.  You'll be doing this yourself in a while."

Suddenly, he produced a wand from his pocket.

"Me dads," he said, before tapping on what appeared as random bricks.  Lily watched with her utmost attention, memorizing every move.

Suddenly the bricks parted, leaving an archway big enough for them to walk through.

"Thanks!" Lily called back to him, as she and her parents walked into Diagon Alley.

***

James had made his way to the front of the crowd, seeing the fastest broom in the world, only a metre from his nose.

"Wow!" was all he could say.

***

"Wow!" she exclaimed, at the sight of all the witches and wizards in front of her.

  It seemed so funny to Lily that just on the other side of the Leaky Cauldron, was a world oblivious to this one.  Here, everyone, except for the odd muggle family, were wearing robes of all colours, and pointed hats, but on the other side of the pub was a world that was…well, blind.

_How could she never have known?_

She was brought back to her senses then, by a call from her parents.

"Lily!  Come on, keep up!"

"Coming!"

She walked slowly, trying to take everything in.  There were so many shops, shops like she had never seen.  'Magical Menagerie', 'Eeylops Owl Emporium', 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour', and one, she saw, called 'Quality Quiddtch Supplies', was selling broomsticks, apparently for the game called 'Quidditch' she had seen mentioned in the prospectus; something of a school sport…  

***

James ran towards Gringotts, knowing that he was meant to have been there ten minutes ago.  It was very difficult to get anywhere at speed through the masses of people, but he knew he had to try.  His parents would start to worry.

***

CRASH!

Someone had walked straight into Lily, with such force, causing her to fall to the floor.  She looked up, blushing furiously, to see a boy with messy black hair stare straight back down at her.

"Miss!  DO watch where you're going!" he said to her, before storming off.

How rude! Lily thought.  She stood up, watching that head push past in the thronging crowd.  _Lily watch where she was going?  What about him?_

***

James crashed straight into someone.  He had no time for apologises.

Though, when he looked the girl he had hit to the floor in the eye, he couldn't help but notice how pretty that girl was.  And the fact that she was so pretty was part of the reason why he had not apologised, and was positively mean to her when he spoke.

_"Miss! DO watch where you're going!"_

Then he remembered that he was late, and rushed towards the bank, feeling positively stupid about how he had treated the pretty red-head.

***

Lily and her parents reached Gringotts soon after.  It was a tall, gleaming white building, golden doors as an entrance.

As she made her way up the stone stairs she noticed that her parents, who had been standing either side of her, were no longer there.  She turned to see both of them, five steps below.

"Mum?  Why've you stopped?"

"Wh…what's THAT?" Mrs Evans asked anxiously.

"What?"  Lily turned back towards the doors, where her parents had been staring.

There, either side of the door, were a pair of goblins.  Lily knew what they were thanks to the prospectus, but evidently, her parents had not read it well enough.

Lily laughed slightly before replying.  "Mum, dad, they're goblins.  Magical Creatures, didn't you see them in the prospectus?"

They smiled stiffly, before following Lily through the doors, rather quickly, seemingly afraid that the goblins would do something to them if they dawdled.

They entered Gringotts and Lily and her parents made their way to a desk, where a goblin was stacking some gold coins.

"Um...hello." Lily's father said, "I was wondering if we could exchange some money..."

"Muggle money into wizarding?" The goblin enquired. His voice was slow and condescending.

"Er...yes."

"How much would you like to exchange?"

"Would five hundred be enough?" Mr Evans looked back to his wife.  She nodded.

"Thanks mum and dad!" Lily exclaimed loudly.

"That's okay, love!  Think of it as a birthday present.  I'm so sorry we forgot." Mrs Evans said, blushing slightly.

"Mum, I don't care.  Some stupid birthday card, and perhaps a cake?  I...don't...care!" she laughed. "I much rather being told I'm a witch, and that I get to go to the best witches and wizards school in the world!  And if you and dad hadn't said yes, then I'd still be stuck in a school I don't like, with a sister, well..." Lily decided it be best to stop there; she didn't want to upset her parents.

They smiled sweetly before returning their gaze to the goblin at the desk.  He seemed to recognise their gaze.

"If you'll follow Hilbert down to the girl's vault…Hil-bert!" 

Another goblin waved Lily and her parents over to him.  They smiled, said a quick, 'thanks!' and walked over to the goblin named Hilbert.

"If you'll step into the cart..."

The Evans's climbed, rather nervously, into the cart.  The goblin got in behind them, and set them on their way for a break-neck journey.

Lily noticed that there were no controls for the cart, and she couldn't see any way the goblin could be directing it.  However, the cart seemed to know where it was going.  By the time they were what seemed like hundreds of miles under London, Lily started to feel slightly ill.  She had always hated rides at the fair that went very fast, and this was probably faster than any Petunia had been on.

Suddenly, they stopped to the left of a platform.  They all stepped onto the platform, and the goblin called Lily forward.

"Right miss.  This," he produced a small, golden key, "...is the key to this vault.  Just place it in the lock there..."

Lily did as he said, and suddenly the lock melted away.  The whole door melted away.

There, in front of her now, was a pile of gold, silver and bronze coins.

The goblin explained the value of each to the Evans's, before Lily took some of the money out, placed it in her purse, and they all got back in the cart for the journey back.

By the time they reached ground level, Lily felt very ill.  Her usually pale skin had turned slightly green, and her stomach felt as though it had the sudden urge to rocket upwards.

***

When James reached the bank, he saw his parents searching the crowd for him. He waved frantically at them to grab thir attention.  When they looked at him, they had stern looks on their faces.

"James!  We told you HALF an hour! Not forty-five minutes.  Where have you been?"

"Well...I got distracted.  See?  The _Cleansweep 100_ is out and I..."

"Yes, yes, we know.  You HAD to find out the price of it.   And then you had to go back for a second look, we KNOW James."

James smiled at his parents.  They knew him _way_ too well.

"So where we off to?  Ollivanders?  I want my wand!"

"I suppose that's a good place to start.  Shall we set off?"

***

Lily felt better in the fresh air.  Her colour returned to normal and her stomach settled quickly.

So shall we go to...Madame Malkins to get some school robes for you?" Mrs Evans asked.

"Yes.  It's just up the road according to the prospectus."

They set off towards the robe shop where Lily would be measured and given a full set of Hogwarts robes.

While their daughter was being measured from head to toe, Mr and Mrs Evans decided to walk outside and check out the nearby shops.  This gave Lily some much need time on her own, for the last twenty-four hours, she hadn't had much of that, apart from when she was asleep.

She was still in a daze, though a very happy daze.  She wasn't able to explain to anyone how elated she felt; the emotion was too powerful to be put into words.  She had just eleven days left to wait, just eleven days...

***

Ollivanders was a shop James had never visited.  The peeling gold writing on the wall outside had never appealed to him, and the fact that just a single wand on a purple cushion was visible in the shop window, James thought that he wouldn't have much choice in the matter of the wand that he given.  But his parents had insisted, so James, for once, listened, and entered the shop without a second thought.

A single bell sounded as he pushed open the door and stepped through the doorway.

Suddenly, James noticed that the dark shop was full of boxes, all stacked neatly on shelves, which he presumed held the wands.  He smiled slightly to himself.

"Aah, James Potter!  You have come for your wand, I trust?"

_How did he know his name, James didn't ask, but nodded about the part about getting a wand._

"And Mrs Potter, your wand, Unicorn hair wasn't it?  Nine inches?  Rather sturdy if I remember?"

"Well, Mr Ollivander, I impressed."

"Remember every wand I sold ma'am.  And Mr Potter here.  Very long wand wasn't it?  Fifteen inches, Dragon Heartstring?  Exceptionally strong, good for use against dark wizards?"

"The very same."  Mr Potter too, looked impressed.

"And now the son.  Well, James Harry Potter, shall we begin.  Let's see..."

James felt as though he had tried half the wands in the shop before Mr Ollivander picked up one from the topmost shelf.

"This one, I believe.  Yes, eleven inches, mahogany, very powerful.  Excellent for use in Transfiguration.  The core is one of Phoenix feather."

James took it from the man, and waved it slightly.  A tingling sensation rose in his arm as the wand emitted red sparks.

"Excellent!  It was yours before you entered the shop James Potter, you know that?"

"Er..."

But Mr Ollivander interrupted, asked for seven galleons, which his parents gave him gratefully.

"Must be off now Mr Ollivander."

"Yes, hope I see James Potter's child soon...yes, not long..." he said, apparently to himself.

"Odd man, Mr Ollivander, isn't he?" James said to his parents as they left the shop.

"Odd, James?  Of course.  Odd men make the best of wizards; I thought you knew that by now.  Look at your father, he's barking!" Mrs Potter said to her child, chuckling at her little joke.

***

By the time Lily had paid for her new robes, Mr and Mrs Evans had already bought her a cauldron, a set of glass phials, a telescope and a set of scales.

Her parents met her outside Madame Malkins, showing their daughter the purchases they had made on her behalf.

"Thanks mum, dad!  Shall we go and get some book now?"

"I tell you what Lily.  You go to Flourish and Blotts, is it?  We'll be in the café down by there," they said pointedly.  "Then we'll meet you outside the wand shop Ollivanders?"

"Great!" said Lily, glad of the time she could have in her own company.  "See you later then!"

She made her way slowly to the bookshop, still checking her surroundings.

She entered Flourish and Blotts as the sky was darkening.  She didn't realise how quickly time had passed.

The shop was bright and cheerful, and, to Lily's pleasure, full of books.

***

The Potter's felt like they had walked all day long, which indeed they had, through many different shops, but thoroughly glad that James now had everything ready for school.

"That's everything now isn't it?"

"Well, a broom would have been nice, but yeah, I guess." James said, putting on a pout.

"James, even if I was going to let you buy a broomstick, you wouldn't be able to use it.  First-years-"

"Aren't allowed their own brooms, I know!  It's just not fair.  Besides, I could sneak one-"

"NO, James!"

***

Lily quickly collected the books on the lit and wandered around the rest of the shop, seeing a few other books she couldn't resist to pick up.  _'Hogwarts: a History'_ would be beneficial, to give her a better understanding of the school itself, and there was a Charm book, '_Charming-The guide to Charms_' also took her fancy.  After paying for all of her books, she left the shop, and made her way to '_Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 BC'_.

Her parents were nowhere to be seen yet, so she entered the shop alone, with a faint tingling of a bell sounding above her.

She shop was rather dark, and smelt slightly dusty.  As she looked around, she noticed it looked rather dusty too.  It was sure in need of a clean.

"Hello, dear.  Miss Lily Evans you are?"

"I am.  How do you-"

"Shall we begin with the wand selecting?  Which hand is your and hand dear?"

"Um...my right, I guess."

Mr Ollivander clicked his fingers, and a measuring tape appeared from nowhere, and began measuring the inside of her arm, and the circumference of her head.

He snapped his fingers again, and it stopped, and disappeared from view.

"Right, dear," he said, climbing down from a ladder.  "Try this wand," he produced a box from under his arm, taking the cover off himself.

She picked up the wand, and held it stiffly.

"Well?  Give it a nice big wave!" 

She did so, though nothing happened.

He took it from her, shaking his head, and picked a second one from his stack.

"Yes...I believe you'll have a flair for Charms.  Those green eyes, so pretty," he said mysteriously, "Please try this one.  Ten and a quarter inches.  Willow.  "  He handed her another wand.

She felt the warmth rise in her arm as she waved the wand, bringing down with it, a shower of purple and silver sparks.

"WELL DONE!  That was excellent!  I believe Charms will indeed be your subject, girl.  Yes...that's seven galleons please."

She took seven gold coins from her purse, and gave them to the man, before making her way out of the shop, seeing her parents at the window.

***

That night James thought over his day.  The one thing he could remember most though, was the way he sent that girl flying.  How he wanted to apologise, but it was too late.

Wait a minute!  Maybe...maybe she'd be going to Hogwarts.  Maybe she was already at Hogwarts.  From the brief encounter with her, he couldn't even guess to what year she'd be in.

But, he found, what would matter most, was that she was there.

Or maybe that was just him wanting someone there he'd be able to talk to, even if it was just an apology.

_Maybe...he wouldn't have any friends, maybe..._

***

By the time Lily got home, she was exhausted, though pleased.  She much wanted to curl up on the sofa, and fall asleep.  But she knew that she'd have to have a bath, and get changed first.

"Mum?  I'm going up okay?  I'm so tired..."

"Okay, love."

Lily made her way towards the bathroom, but someone stood in her way at the top of the stairs.  It was Petunia.

"Yes?" Lily asked politely.

"Can't wait for you to go, you freak!  For you to leave, and leave us be a happy family, like we were, before you were born.  What I wouldn't give for life to be like that now..."

"Okay," Lily said, too tired to argue.  She pushed past her elder sister, and soon settled in the bath.

_Just eleven more days..._

***

~*~

Thanks again for the reviews.  I hope you liked this chapter.  The next update soon, hopefully by the end of this week (just give me chance to write it!). 


	3. Potter Meets Black

~*~

Updated: 30th November

Hey you lot.  A big thank you goes out to my four reviewers, Vamperfly, summerkins, Yun Fei and Virginia Choir. I'm really glad you like it.  It's you guys that keep me writing.  

Here comes Chapter 3, where we meet Sirius and Remus, and a few of Lily's friends.  Hope you like it; it's slightly longer than the two previous chapters (when I say slightly longer, I mean double the size).

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 3 ~ Potter meets Black*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

September the 1st came around quickly, and the morning dawned relatively cold and wet.  This did nothing to dampen James' feelings, however, for today he would be off to Hogwarts, and he was too excited to particularly care what the weather held for him.

His trunk lay beside his bed, already packed, and Werren, James' owl, was in his cage next to it.  The young boy himself was still asleep, about to be woken by the call of his mother, shrieking up the stairs.

***

Lily hadn't slept at all that night.  She was too excited to bother, as leaving the Muggle world was something she couldn't wait to do.  Instead, she had read over her schoolbooks again, and had paced the room checking for any forgotten things that she wished to take with her.

Breakfast was a rushed affair, for her parents were also remembering things that they hadn't done.

"Got your money Lily?"

"Yes."

"Your ticket?  Prospectus?"

"Yes."

"Books, all the things we bought?"

"_Yes_ mum, STOP worrying!"

"Okay, lets go then." She embraced her daughter in a motherly fashion, before hastily drying her eyes.

"Why are you crying mum?" Lily asked tentatively.

"Probably because I'm not going to see my youngest daughter for almost a year..." she sniffed.

"Aw mum!  I'll write as often as I can.  You're not losing me you know," Lily reasoned.

"I know dear...just being silly.  Come on, we don't want you to miss the train, do we?"

***

"JAMES!  GET UP!  YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Mrs Evans called up the stairs.

James opened his eyes slowly, and moaned groggily, "Wh...What time is it?"

"NEARLY TEN-THIRTY!  COME ON!" she sounded pretty frantic now, and James took this as a cue to jump out of bed, and pull some clothes on very quickly.

"Okay, mum!  I'll be there in five!"

James met his parents in the car, where they had a breakfast laid out for him on the back seat.

"Cheers mum!" he said.

"Don't thank me, thank Elmers, your elf."

"Oh yeah, hang on, let me say bye to her!"

He jumped out of the car, and raced around to the elves-quarters of the house.

"ELMERS!  WHERE ARE YOU?"  Then he saw his elf, peering behind a door, looking nervous.

"Master?  What have I...don't you like your breakfast?" she said squeakily.

"Don't be stupid!  And why do you still call me master?" James laughed, "Breakfast looks great!  I wanted to say goodbye.  Off to Hogwarts now!"

He hugged the elf tightly, and when she looked nearly ready to burst, he let go of her.

"Oh James!  I hope you have a great time.  I know you will.  You will write though, yes?"

"Of course.  Must be off!"  And with that, James disappeared from view, sliding his way down the staircase banister.

The elf couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

"You will have a great time, James.  It's in your nature."

***

The Evans' reached Kings Cross with plenty of time to spare.  Lily re-checked her prospectus to make sure she knew exactly how to get through the barrier.  _Just run into the wall between Platforms nine and ten..._

"So..." Mr Evans said, "I guess this is goodbye."  Lily heard the sadness in his voice, and knew she hated hearing it there.

"Dad, I'll be back soon.  And I promise to write." She hugged him then, but she felt a tear to flow down her face. "Well, I've got to go..." she looked towards her mother, wiping away another tear.

_This is not goodbye...it's not..._

She couldn't say that to her parents when she couldn't help feeling otherwise herself.  All she could do was smile and wave before breaking off into a run, heading right into the wall.

Awaiting the imminent crash, and still thinking of her parents, Lily felt floods of tears upon her.  How she wished they would stop, as she closed the gap between herself and the brick wall.

She felt as though everything had slowed down around her, as though she was watching a movie of some sort.  Telling herself to move forward, Lily put on a spurt of speed, and everything around her seemed to reach normal speed again.  An inch from the wall, and the tears stopped.  She was entering a new world now, everything behind her forgotten...

***

James reached the platform, with just five minutes to spare.  He and his parents were running now, and only stopped when they reached the wall that Lily had past through just five minutes before.

"Bye then," James said, embracing his parents together; there was no time for long goodbyes.

"Bye James. Have fun," his father said, winking towards his son.  James winked back.

"Be careful James.  And NO trouble, okay?"

"Well, I can't promise much, mum..."

"JAMES!"

"Well, I'll try.  Stop worrying mum.  I'll write soon, bye!"

"Bye!" his parents said together.

James pushed the trolley carrying his trunk and Werrel through the barrier, and in front of him, materialised a large scarlet steam train, on the front reading 'Hogwarts Express'.

The steam puffing out of the top signalled to James that the train was about to leave, so he rushed towards it, first hurling his trunk and Werrel's cage through the doorway, and then jumping on himself after them.

***

Lily wandered down the train and found a compartment with a single girl sitting in.

"Hey!  I'm Lily Evans, and I was wondering if I could sit here..."

"Hi!  I'm Hannah Klein.  Course you can sit here.  Is it your first year too?"

Lily smiled gratefully, and placed her trunk in the corner of the compartment, next to Hannah's.  Hannah had long golden hair, at the moment in a French plait.  Her eyes were bright blue, quite startling actually.

"Yes," Lily answered, "I'm feeling slightly nervous now.  You?"

"I'm not too bad.  Um...I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you muggle-born?" The girl looked carefully at Lily, studying her.

"Yes, er...how, I mean, am I that obvious?"

"Not really, lucky guess on my part.  So, you didn't know anything about witches or wizards until you got your letter?"

"Not a thing.  Seems great to live with the help of magic..."

"Oh, it is."  And she launched into an explanation of all the things magic is useful for.  Lily had a great time sitting with here, learning all about wizarding life.  She and Hannah really hit it off, and Lily was sure Hannah was enjoying Lily's company as much as Lily was enjoying hers.

***

James had a hard time finding a compartment that wasn't already full.  Eventually, he found one with two boys in, and decided that this compartment was probably his best bet.

"Hey, I'm James Potter.  Can I sit here?"

The two boys looked up.  One, who had mousy hair and pale blue eyes smiled and nodded at James.

The other, who had hair as dark as James, and eyes a shade lighter, introduced the pair;  "Hi!  I'm Sirius, Sirius Black.  And this...what was your name again?"

"Remus, Remus Lupin.  Honestly Sirius," Remus laughed.

"Well, I'm just no good with names.  Come and sit down Fred," he said to James.

All three started chuckling then, and it was sure to begin a great friendship.

"So James, you a first-year too?" The boy named Remus asked.

"Yep, and I'm ready to put my stamp on the place.  I hope I can count on you two to help."

"Sure.  We need something to help fill our time with.  And I can't think of a better way than to create havoc all over the school." Sirius smiled evilly.

James laughed, and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Maybe becoming the top in the year would be a better way to do it?" he said.

"WHAT?!?" James and Sirius said together.

"...you nuts?" Sirius continued, "Complete...and...utter waste of time.  And my mother told me specifically NOT to waste my time!"

And from then, James knew he was going to have the time of his life at school, something that no normal child would ever think possible.

***

The witch with the food trolley came around at about one o'clock, and Lily helped herself to a cauldron cake.  Hannah however, bought a few cakes, and half a dozen chocolate frogs.

"_Now_ I know why you're so skinny," she said smiling.

"What?" Lily asked

"Well, you don't eat!"

"I do!  Anyway, you are no where near fat yourself!"

"You call that eating?  A single cake?"

"Well, yeah."

The conversation ended there.  Neither wanted to argue, so they both stared out of the window, wishing Hogwarts would arrive soon.

"Do you think we should change into our robes now?"  Lily asked quietly.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea."  Hannah answered.

The both pulled their trunks out, and searched for their black robes.

"Okay, _now_ I feel sick.  I guess you were right not to stuff your face with cakes..." Hannah said smiling, though holding her stomach.

"Yeah, but that could be just nerves."

They laughed together then, both glad to have each other.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Hannah asked.

***

The table in James' compartment was full of pasties, cakes and chocolates.  The boys enjoyed dismantling the food together, laughing and joking all the while.

"So what houses do you lot reckon you'll be in?" James asked the boys.

"Well, I'm hoping Gryffindor," Remus said.  "Sirius?"

"Well, my mother wants me to go to Slytherin," he said, an uncharacteristic sad look appearing on his face.  "But I REALLY don't want to be there.  All the dark wizards come from there, and I think I'd be better off in Gryffindor.  Can't imagine the Howler I'd get though, if I don't end up in Slytherin."

"Um...why tell her?" Remus asked.

"I won't have to.  I have a cousin, Narcissa, in second year, and she'll definitely tell mum.  I don't even like my mum, so I don't know why I'm worrying."

"You don't like her?" James wondered tentatively.

"Nah, bad blood I got.  If anyone deserves to be called Mud-blood, its' me.  The Blacks ain't the best family to be in.  Believe me."

Silence took over the compartment then, as each boy fell deep into his own thoughts.

***

The train began to slow now, and Lily and Hannah made sure their trunks were shut before the train stopped fully.

"So, you want to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind either.  Slytherin doesn't seem too friendly, from what I've read, and Hufflepuff, well, it seems a little-"

"Boring?"

"Yeah, I guess.  What about you?"

"Well, the whole families in Gryffindor, so I hope I go there.  I guess it's nice to know that your best qualities are bravery and chivalry."

Lily smiled to herself, remembering she was the first of her family to be a witch.  She wondered what it was like for Hannah to have to keep up the family honour this way, and she felt slight pity for her, in that Lily would have nobody to have to compete with, while Hannah was competing with two sisters, that had both left Hogwarts.

The train stopped completely then, and the pair of them made their way to the platform.

***

"Coming you pair?" Remus called to Sirius and James, who were still on the train.

"Yeah, hang on a minute."  Both of them were stuffing their pockets with the leftover chocolates, trying to pull their robes over their heads the same time.

Five minutes later, the three of them were standing on the platform, looking over to where someone was calling for them.

"Firs' Years!  This way, firs' years."

James looked up at the man who called them, and wondered how he hadn't seen him before.  He was the size of a normal man, though looked no older than fifteen.  James wondered why he wasn't dressed in robes like everyone else.

"You firs' years?" the large boy asked James.

"Er...yeah."

"Follo' me then.  Yeh don' wan' to geh lost.  I'm Hagrid, assis'ant keeper of 'Ogwarts. "

"Oh."  That explained why he wasn't in robes.  "I'm James Potter.  This..." he pointed to Sirius, "...is Sirius Black, and the one next to him is Remus Lupin.  Pleased to meet you, Hagrid."

"Pleasure all mine, James.  Yeh parents tol' me you were comin' this year."

"My parents? You know them?" James asked, looking surprised.

"The Potter's?  Course I know 'em!  Great friends' of me dads they were."

"_Were_?"

"He died, in me secon' year.  Let's get movin' then.  Or there won' be any boats lef' for yeh."

"Hagrid, I'm sorry, I didn't know," James hated the tone in Hagrid's voice.  The pure emotion he heard there.  It sounded strange coming from a boy so big, maybe James though that a boy so big didn't feel emotion, but obviously he did.

"Course yeh didn't know.  It don' matter.  Come on, get in a boat.  Four to a boat!" Hagrid shouted the last part to the whole group of first-years.

"James, over here!" Sirius called. 

James nodded to Hagrid leaving the conversation there.  He made his way over to the boat Remus and Sirius were sitting in.

"Hey buddies!" said James brightly.  He climbed into the boat.

"Ain't seen you in ages James!" Sirus said, in the way a grandmother would greet her grandson.  "Aww, what you been doing?" Sirius pulled James' left cheek.  "Did you pass your exams?" He hugged James then, and patted him slowly on the back.  James couldn't help laughing, Remus trying and failing, not to look amused.

"Yes, granny.  I had a hundred per cent in every one of them.  Now where's my ten galleons you said you'd give me for them?" James played along.

"Well, see, I gave it to your father," Sirius looked towards Remus, "HE'S got it."

James jumped onto Remus, "Da-ad?  Where's my money?"

Remus pushed James off, unfortunately too hard, for James somehow managed to capsize the boat.  Five seconds after the boat turned the wrong way up, James, Sirius and Remus' heads popped up from the freezing water.

"Well, that was a rather refreshing dip!" said James happily.

"It was rather!" Sirius said, in the same happy tone.

"I'm freezing!" moaned Remus.  James and Sirus laughed as the three of them turned the capsized boat the right way around.  Then the three of them jumped in.

James looked around at the other boats.  Hagrid was in the boat behind them, howling with laughter.  "I...never...see'...anythin' like it!" he said between chuckles.

"We aim to please!" Sirius said with a grin.

"Ah, looks like we foun' this year's troublemaker's," Hagrid said.

"This years?" James said, with a surprised look on his face, "More like this century mate!  We are gonna rule the school!"

"_Course_ yeh are, James!" Hagrid said, "Roun' this corner now, an' yeh'll get to see 'Ogwarts.  Here yeh are!"

A loud '_ooh_' from the girls of the group made James look up at the large castle himself.  He wondered what the next seven years had in store for him...

***

Lily got into a boat with Hannah, and was joined by two other girls.

"Hey!  I'm Janet Davies!" one said.  Her hair was short, no further than her shoulders, and her eyes were stone in colour.

"And I'm Harriet Jones! You are...?"

"Lily Evans."

"Hannah Klein," she smiled politely.  "So what houses do you two want to be in?"

"Well," Janet began, "I was thinking Hufflepuff.  My mother ALWAYS tells me I'm fair-minded.  Hufflepuff seems to be for me."

"Well, I'm hoping Ravenclaw.  I'm hoping that I'm intelligent," Harriet said.

"So, how do they choose what house you're in?" Lily asked.

"Well, I asked Georgia, my sister, but she wouldn't tell me.  She said something about wanting to make me worry.  Charming!" Hannah answered with a funny look on her face.

A sudden splash caught the girls' attention.

"_Well, that was a rather refreshing dip!_"  Lily looked over to where the voice had come from, and saw, to her horror, the boy who had been rude to her in Diagon Alley, bobbing up and down in the lake.  Lily looked at him with distaste.

"What's the matter Lily?" Hannah asked, seeing the look that Lily was giving the handsome boy. "Do you know James?"

"James?  Is _that_ his name?  I don't know him, no.  We met in Diagon Alley.  Well, he pushed me over..."

"Maybe he was in a rush," Hannah shrugged. "Not like James to be rude.  Did he apologise?"

Lily shook her head, still looking over at the wet boy. "No, he didn't," she said, quiet enough so that Hannah did not here.

"_Roun' this corner now, an' yeh'll get to see 'Ogwarts.  Here yeh are!"_

Lily looked up towards the massive castle in front of her.  The long towers reached high in the sky.  Even in the dark, the castle looked appealing.  How she wanted to be inside...

***

The boats suddenly reached the edge of lake and the students all got out.  James stood next to Sirius as Hagrid knocked on the huge door.

_Knock knock knock_

While waiting for someone to answer, James wondered what house _he'd_ be in.  His two new friends were both hoping for Gryffindor, and James' family had all been in Gryffindor, so it was to be expected that James too, would be drawn to that house.  Though he did wonder what the other three houses would be like.  Hufflepuff didn't appeal to him; they didn't have the qualities that James expected from his house.  Slytherin didn't appeal either; it was where all the dark wizards came from, and James hated the dark wizards, more than anything.  His father was an Auror, whose job it was to capture the dark witches and wizards, and James himself, felt anger towards them when he read about them in the _Daily Prophet_.  The only other house that James was drawn to really was Ravenclaw.  Ravenclaw was where the intelligent students went, and though James was very intelligent and absorbed information easily, he wasn't quite sure that that was the house for him.  James also liked to have fun, and he had a funny feeling that Ravenclaw would be all about studying, without the amusement that James needed.

Then the large oak door opened and a tall, formidable witch stood before them.

"Thank-you Hagrid, I will take them from here."

She had a stern face, and a mouth that seemed to have no shape at all to it.  It seemed as though it couldn't move from the stern line that it was at present.  James made a quick promise to himself then, to try and make her smile, if it was the only thing he did whilst at school.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, "if you please, step inside."  There was a little needless pushing to get through the large oak door, and Sirius winked to James, as he came up alongside.  The group of first-years past what James supposed was where all the other students were congregated, for a lot of noise came from behind a door to his right.  Professor McGonagall lead them to a small room opposite to where the other students were.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of the Gryffindor House, and Transfiguration teacher.  Tonight, and in a minute, you will be sorted into the four Hogwart's Houses.  These are-"

James' attention wandered for a minute as he wondered how they would be sorted.  _Some sort of test?  But how would the Muggle-borns be able to do any magic yet?_

"...and Gryffindor, to who I am the Head of house.  Now, if you will excuse me for a minute, I must check on the other students in the Great Hall, where they will watch you being sorted.  Good luck, and may you be a credit to your house, whichever that may be."

The stern witch left the room then, probably to the room opposite.  She left the room in silence, and the silence did not disappear.  It engulfed the room of students, and nobody said a word.  It seemed as though nobody was breathing either, for the silence was so complete.

But the spell was broken then, by James' new, dark haired friend.

***

Lily was lead into a room, along with the other students.  She shook herself suddenly, for fear of the nerves taking over, and perhaps leading to her fainting.

"Welcome to Hogwarts.  I am Professor McGonagall..."

To Lily, Professor McGonagall seemed a teacher.  A _real_ teacher.  Not the type she had to put up with back in her old school, but one who she could actually learn something from.  Lily gave her a smile as she looked in Lily's direction.

"…They are Slytherin, who will be having a new Head of house this year, Hufflepuff, who's Head of house is Professor Sprout, Ravenclaw, who Professor Hilken is Head of house, and finally, Gryffindor, to who I am Head of house."

Lily looked around the room at all the nervous, and slightly pale looking faces.  They were all as nervous as she was, she could tell.  Each and every single one of them was staring in the direction of the professor.  Except for one.  _James_.  She stared at him for a moment.  His dark messy hair nearly completely covering his forehead.  His dark eyes wandering the room as Lily's were.

She averted her attention back to the professor again then.

"_If you will excuse me for a moment..._"

The professor nodded her head slightly and left the room.  The room she left was as silent as it had been while she was in there as when she wasn't.

But then...

***

A scream erupted from the girl standing next to Sirius.

"What?" Sirius asked, trying, and failing to look innocent.

"You...that spider...it was enormous!  You..." She screamed at him.

"WHAT?  I didn't see any spider.  Did anyone else?" he asked looking around.  Nobody said anything.

"It crawled up my arm!  I'm not stupid…Sirius is it?"

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am," he said, bowing slightly.

"Humph...boys!" she said, and moved as far as she could in the crowded room away from Sirius.

"Well, show's over people..." he said, "the star, otherwise known as me, wishes to retire."

A few of the males in the crowd laughed; Sirius had broken the tension in the room, for which many were glad.  Even some of the girls found it funny but chose not to laugh, for they did not wish to make an enemy so early into the school year.

Then, Professor McGonagall returned to them, and told them to make an orderly line, and follow her through to the Great Hall, where they would be sorted.

James stood in between Sirius and Remus, feeling only slight nerves.  He was determined to have fun this year, no matter what house he ended up in.

The line of first-years made their way out of the room, and through the hallway, into the Great Hall, via another oak door.

The Great Hall consisted of five long tables, four lengthways to the door, and the other, on a slight stage, widthways.  The four in front of them were where the students sat, each looking towards the first-years.  The one at the back of the hall was where all the professors sat.  At a quick count, there were around twenty-five professors sat around one side of the long table, facing the students.  Numerous candles, seemingly floating, lighted the room.  The only other source of light was the shimmering light that twenty or so ghosts dotted around the room, emitted.  At the sight of them, many of the girls gasped. James guessed that the ones gasping were muggle-born, for many of the witches that came from magical backgrounds must have seen a ghost or two before.  The thing that interested most of the first-years, however, was the ceiling.  It was enchanted to mirror the sky outside, and at the moment showed a clear moonlit sky.  Even James, whose family had wizarding blood running through its veins for many a year, couldn't help but be surprised at the sight of it.  He wondered when it was raining whether the rain would bounce off it.

His wondering ceased then, as he followed the rest of the line up towards the teachers.  One of the teachers, seated in the centre of the table, James had seen many a time before, though only brief encounters.  Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.  He was a great friend with James' parents, and they often talked of him.  James saw the old man glance down the line, and upon seeing James, James would have sworn he smiled.

The line came to a stop then, right in front of the teachers.  McGonagall disappeared from view, leaving the first-years to shiver nervously.  James wondered whether his own shivering was due to his wet clothes, or did he share the same nerves as everyone else in that line?

McGonagall re-appeared, holding a three-legged stool and upon it, she placed an old, shabby-looking wizard's hat.  James stared at it, wondering what the sorting would entail.  Suddenly, and near the brim of the hat, a rip appeared, shaped oddly like a mouth.  James felt himself jump when the hat began to sing.

"_I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_Old as I may be,_

_But 'twas my masters that filled me full of brains_

_And then they set me free._

_I am more intelligent _

_And I shall place you where you belong _

_Than any other hat you'll ever know_

_And I'll tell you in my song._

_Whether you'll belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where chivalry and braveness always shine_

_Or Hufflepuff,_

_Where the fair-minded will always be just fine_

_Or there's Ravenclaw where_

_Those with intellect will always show clear_

_Or Slytherin _

_Where those shrewd and calculating will always be near._

_I'll be able to tell you,_

_With a simple look around your head,_

_Which house you ought to go to_

_PUT ME ON, I SAID!_."

The Great Hall erupted with clapping, and James clapped slowly along.  _Nerves sure were taking over now…_

McGonagall silenced the students with a quick look, and took centre stage, holding a list of names.

"When I call your name, please, step forward, and place the hat on your head.  Not difficult," she said.

"First...Black, Sirius."

James watched as his friend made his way towards the stool, the smile now on his face looked rather fixed, and unreal.

James shouted, "Come on mate!" as Sirius sat down.  Professor McGonagall gave him a stern look, and he took this as a signal to look down at his feet.

The seconds of silence, of not knowing were almost painful for James..._Come on, mate_...

"_Gryffindor!_" the hat shouted, for the benefit of the Hall.

The table furthest on the left clapped and cheered loudly, completely drowning James' attempts of cheering his friend.

"Now...Crabbe, George."

A short, fat little boy stepped up and took a seat on the stool, placing the hat on his head.  There were about thirty seconds of silence before...

"_Slytherin!_" the Hat shouted to the hall.  The table furthest right erupted with cheers.  George Crabbe made his way over to that table, and sat next to a second year, a slight red tinge on his face.  When silence took over again, McGonagall called the next name.

***

"Davies, Janet."

The girl whom Lily was standing next to walked towards the stool.  

"_Good luck Janet.  Hope you get to get in Hufflepuff..._" Lily whispered, totally aware that the girl couldn't hear here.

The silence this time was almost overpowering...How Lily wanted her friend to get what she wanted.  There was need to worry though.

"_Hufflepuff!_" the hat shouted.  Lily clapped loudly for her friend, who smiled as she took her seat at the table second from the left.

The next name...

"Evans, Lily," McGonagall called.

Lily felt as though she were about to faint as she walked to the stool.  She hated the silence of the hall.  Why wouldn't someone say anything?  She placed the hat on her head, completely aware that the eyes of the whole hall were upon her.  She tried to forget about them, and concentrated on making the hat put her in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

***

"It's her," James whispered to himself as the attractive redhead made her way towards the stool.  "Lily.  What a pretty name for such a beautiful girl."

"James?" Remus asked in a whisper, catching the end of James' thoughts as he said them aloud.

"What?  Oh, never mind."

***

"_Aah_," the hat said, "_A very intelligent mind, you have dear.  Very.  And rather brave too.  Slightly naïve, but no matter, your skill will help you through that.  You also have certain chivalry about you.  Seems as though you'll be particularly good at charms.  Well, a choice of two, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor.  Where would you like to go dear?_"

Lily breathed a sigh of relief.  "_Either_," she thought.

"_Very well, I think, though your intelligence would fit in well in Ravenclaw, your destiny leads you to..._Gryffindor!"

The claps from the end table interrupted the silence, and Lily smiled nervously as she made her way down towards the Gryffindor table.  She sat next to another first-year who had been sorted into Gryffindor-Sirius Black.

"Hello, dear.  Sirius Black." He offered his hand to Lily.

"Hi, Lily Evans," she said, smiling again.

"Aah, my pretty Lily," he said.

Lily rolled her eyes at these words, ones she had heard many times, though normally mockingly, before.  She didn't hear the sincerity in his words.  She turned her attention back to the Sorting.

"Jones, Harriet."  

Harriet walked towards the stool placed the hat on her head, and waited.  

No more than twenty seconds later, the hat shouted, "_Ravenclaw!_"

Lily clapped along as the tall girl took her seat.

"Klien, Hannah"

"_Come on Hannah.  I need you here!  Come on!  Please say Gryffindor!_" she thought frantically.

"_Gryffindor!_" That hat shouted.  This time Lily stood on her feet to cheer along with everyone in Gryffindor.  Hannah sat down next to Lily, blushing furiously.

"Well done!"  I knew you could do it!" Lily said to her friend.

"Thanks Lily.  Wow!"

Lily then remembered to pay attention to the Sorting.

"Lupin, Remus."  A boy with mousy hair made his way to the chair.  He looked rather nervous as he sat down.

"_Gryffindor!_"

Lily again stood to cheer.  Remus took his seat opposite Sirius.

"Well done chap," Sirius said.

"To you too, mate!"

"Potter, James." The next name that Lily remembered to listen to.

The boy, who had pushed her over in Diagon Alley, made his way looking rather arrogant, if the truth were told, towards the stool.

"_Please not Gryffindor..._" Lily didn't think she could cope having to be in the same quarters as the boy.

***

James made his way to the stool.  He placed the hat on his head.

"_Why...James Potter...rather intelligent, I see. Though somewhat arrogant.  Brave, yes, very brave, and chivalrous...well then, you belong, most obviously in..._Gryffindor!"

The table on the left erupted in cheers then, and James smiled as he made his way down towards them.  The only person not on their feet was Lily, the girl he had pushed over in Diagon Alley. 

He felt slight guilt shiver its way down his spine as he looked at her, but that was quickly overpowered by pride; He was in Gryffindor.

***

Lily ignored the rest of the Sorting for her head was elsewhere.  The euphoria of becoming a Gryffindor was still making her smile on the outside.  Inside, she felt hunger take over, and the tiredness that long journeys tend to cause.  She was ready for bed.

She was brought back to the present when the person, who she recognised as the current Headmaster of Hogwarts from the book, '_Hogwarts: A History'_, stood to his feet. He had very long, grey hair, and beard, and he wore half-moon glasses.  His purple robes had stars upon, and he wore a genuine smile, as though happy to meet every one of his students.

"Welcome to all.  For those who do not know me, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.  So, before I roll into a long speech, I think we should tuck in to a delicious dinner first." 

There were many cheers at this, and as the old man sat down, the plates in front of them filled with steaming potatoes, all kinds of meats, vegetables, and more.  Lily, though shocked at first, smiled, and piled her plate with some potatoes and vegetables.  While they ate, conversation began between the Gryffindor first-years.

"So, what kind of parentage do you all have?" someone asked.

"I'm pure-blood," James answered.

"Me too," Sirius and Remus said together.

"I'm half-blood," Hannah answered, "Mums a witch, dad a muggle."

"Well," Lily began, "I'm muggle-born."  She was used to the term now, and felt confident about using it.  The simple sentence gained Lily a few looks, not those of disgust, but as though they were making notes of who she was, so they would recognise her again.

Lily turned slightly red at this, and thought it better to let the conversation roll on past her.

"Well, I for one can't WAIT to play quidditch!" James began.

"No, me neither," a girl next to Hannah said, "I hope our team's good."

"Yeah, me too.  Um..." he tapped on a second-years shoulder, "...is our Quidditch team good?"

"You kiddin'?" he looked miserable, "I wish it was.  We have the talent, yes, but our..." he quietened his voice to no more than a whisper, "our captain doesn't have a clue.  So next year, when he's left, maybe we'll be in with a shot."

"Next year?" James said, looking outraged, "I can't wait that long."

"Sorry mate," the second year shrugged, and tuned back to his dinner.

"Outrage!  How can we have a captain who's no good?"  That was the last thing James said until dinner was finished, for he was apparently, deep in thought.

When all the plates were clear, Dumbledore stood again.  The hall was silent as a mark of respect for the Headmaster.

"Now that you are no longer hungry, a quick few words.  Firstly, I would like to welcome Professor Filbert to our ranks." He placed his hand on the shoulder of a man whose grey hair was short and cropped and lay on it's side, who's eyes were stone cold.

"He will be the new Potions master, and Head of Slytherin."

Loud cheers erupted from the table farthest from the Gryffindors.

"Okay," said Dumbledore, which silenced the cheers, "The number of objects not allowed in the school walls has increased by some dozen, and the full list my be seen on the door of Mr Gron's office.  The Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds to you all, as is Hogsmeade to those under third year.  I think that is all of importance," he said, looking at the professors on both sides, "Except to bid you all a goodnight.  I bid you all a goodnight," he said, as he sat down.

"Gryffindor First-Years!  Follow me!" someone called.  Lily obeyed, following the crowd of first years making their way out the hall door, many yawning on the way.

"Lily!"

"What?" she turned around to see Hannah rushing towards her.

"Wait up!" Lily smiled as Hannah caught up.

***

"...Gryffindor Common room is where you'll spend most of your free time.  Jessica Parker here and me, Henry Giles are Gryffindor's Prefects, so if you have any problems or concerns we will be the ones to help you out.  Now then, McGonagall will give your class timetable to you tomorrow at breakfast.  During classes you will be given house points for good behaviour, good work and the like.  Points will be deducted for the opposite.  The house with the most points at the end of the year will be awarded the House Cup, a great honour, and I know McGonagall wants it this year.  Lets hope you first years can help us on the way, huh?"

The prefect continued with explaining the average day at Hogwarts, all the while the group making their way up many staircases, round many corners and through a few secret passages, finally stopping outside a portrait of an elegant lady.

"[I]_This_[/I]," the Prefect said, "is the Fat Lady.  She is the holder of Gryffindor common room.  To get past her, you must know the password.  The password is regularly changed, and I will tell you when it is.  At the moment, the password is '[I]_Quidditch_[/I]'.  Nice and simple."  The Fat Lady open then, and they all crawled through the portrait and into the Common room.

The Common room was a circular room full of squishy chairs all facing a large coal fire.  Around the edges were a number of table and chairs, presumably somewhere where the students could do homework if they didn't need the library.

"Right, girls' dormitories are up there," he pointed up towards a staircase, "And the boys' are there.  There is no going up the wrong staircase boys, okay?" he winked, and a few of the boys chuckled slightly.  James however...

"What?" he said looking rather annoyed.

"James, dear, I'm really sorry, but we had to break your bubble sooner or later," Sirius said, looking rather serious.

"Bu...but, no girls to share a room with me?  None at all?" He really did look as though he was about to cry.

"Sorry Jamsie, but I guess you're stuck with me and Remus."

"Oh!  Well...not too bad then, eh?" he said, with a little wink, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, up to bed everyone," the Prefect named Jessica finished, and everyone obliged, walking up their respective staircases.

James made his way up the spiral staircase with all the other boys.  Finally, at the top of the staircase, they stopped outside what they guessed was the first-year room.  They came to this conclusion thanks to a plaque on the door that read:

_'**First Year Dormitory**_

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_James Potter_

_Peter Pettigrew'_

"Who's Peter?" James called down the staircase, hoping that the Peter-boy was down there somewhere.

A voice called up the stairs, "I...I am."  A short, and relatively fat boy, with blue, watery eyes, materialised then, as he turned the corner of the staircase.

"Nice to meet you, Peter!  I'm James, this is Sirius, and Remus."

The boy smiled apprehensively at them.  To James, he seemed timid and rather sickly.  From first impressions, James didn't find his companionship as inviting as either Sirius's or Remus's, but James decided he shouldn't judge anyone on first impressions, and smiled as he led the way into their dorm.

***

Lily and Hannah reached the top of their staircase and both stopped to look at the golden plaque on the door.

'**_First Year Dormitory_**__

_Stacey Broadway_

_Lily Evans_

_Hannah Klein _

_Bethany Williams'_

"Hmm...I wonder whether Stacey and Bethany are here yet," Hannah said as they pushed through the doorway into the dormitory.

The dormitory was nothing more than what they had expected.  Four bed, all behind their individual curtains, and a window on the far side of the room which looked out over the school grounds, though they weren't visible this late in the night.  Their trunks, which Lily had forgotten about, were already next to their beds, and Lily and Hannah began unpacking, placing their clothes in the drawers next to their beds.

Then, two girl walked in, both blonde haired.  One rather tall, while the other very stocky.  The tall one introduced them.

"Hi!  I'm Stacey, and this is Bethany.  I guess you pair are our roommates?"

"Yes," Lily answered, "I'm Lily and this is Hannah."

"Pleased to meet you," Bethany smiled.

"You too."  The two new arrivals also began unpacking then, and the four of them shared light talk about how nice dinner had been, how tiring the journey was and eventually talk of their family.

"Well, I have two sisters, Georgia and Kathryn," Hannah began. "Both older, but are really nice when they want to be.  Lily?"

"I have a sister, three years older than me.  I hate her; we don't get on.  When I got my letter she called me a freak, and now I don't care what happens to her."

The other three girls shared a dark look.

"Too bad," Bethany said, "I have a brother, who works in the Ministry, and was apparently a heartthrob when he was here.  Yeah, right!  If he was a heartthrob, then my butt must be stunning."

The four of them chuckled at the joke.

"I've three sisters and four brothers," Stacey said, "Imagine how hard it is to remember names in my family."

'_Wow_,' Lily thought.  '_It must be great to have all those siblings to get along with_.'

When they had finally finished unpacking, changed into their pyjamas, and the four of them said 'goodnight', the four of them fell, quite suddenly, asleep.

***

The four boys were unpacking when a noise from Peter's corner caught their attention.

"What's up Peter?" James called.

"Someone...put a charm on my...my suitcase.  Won't open."

"What?" James said, "Who...?"  But then he heard Sirius turn a chuckle into a cough, and knew Sirius well enough to expect something from him.

James couldn't help laughing himself.

"I'm sorry Peter, about my two RATHER CHILDISH friends...they find the stupidest of things funny.  Haven't the faintest idea why!" Remus said, performing the counter-charm on the case.

"It's okay...I...didn't know that charm."

"Aah, well Peter," Sirius said, "You should've been in our compartment on the train.  We shared ALL our secrets and darkest plans there."

"We did?" Remus asked, "and, WHERE was I?"

"Oh, you were there Remus," James said, "There in person, yes, but in mind...you lazy lump!  You were asleep, and you don't even remember."

"Oh."

James winked at Sirius.  Their story was true, and they had great pleasure telling Remus this.

They finished unpacking half an hour later, and they were all very tired.

"I guess we should sleep," Sirius said yawning, "Lot's of tricks to play tomorrow," he said, with an obvious wink towards James.

"Yeah, goodnight all!"

Sirius and James flopped together on their own beds.

Five seconds later, loud snores came from both beds.  Remus shook his head.

"I don't know..."

~*~

Okay that's it!  Hope you like it.  The next chapter should be up this/next week.

Please keep reviewing!

xxCarriexx


	4. Charming Transfiguration

Tons of thanks for all the wonderful reviews... You make me feel loved! *Shucks*.  Hope you like the new chapter...

~*~*~*~Chapter 4 ~ Charming Transfiguration~*~*~*~*

Lily woke the next morning to the sound of Hannah's calls.

"Lily!  Lily!  Wake up, you're going to be late."

She opened her eyes.  As they took in the dormitory it took her a few seconds to realise where she was.

_Hogwarts_, she said to herself.  She watched as the three figures around her dressed hurriedly.

"Lily thank god you're awake.  Come on, it's half past eight."

"Half past _eight_?"  Lily had always been a late sleeper.  She liked to stay in the dream world as long as possible.

"Yes. We've got to get some breakfast down you before first lesson."

Lily grudgingly got up and started dressing.

Ten minutes later, the four of them walked down to breakfast, somehow remembering their way from the day before.

***

"James! Get up this right now, or I swear, out the window you go!" Sirius said to his friend.  That was the cue for James to open his eyes, to yawn, and smile at his friend.

"Mmm...Sirius?  What was that?" James said, an innocent look on his face.

"Mate, If you carry on, I'll chuck you out the window as you are, never mind if you're awake or not." Sirius smiled to show he was joking.  "So you gonna get up yet?"

James yawned again.  "I suppose."

"Well, if you don't I'm going without you, mate.  I need my breakfast."

James started getting dressed with his friends then, pulling on a pair of jeans and putting his robes over his head.

"Breakfast you say?  I'll be right with you."

Remus and Peter laughed at the speed James was moving now.  They were still chuckling as they made their way through the common room, and down to the Great Hall.

***

The four Gryffindor girls entered the Great Hall, which was looking just as it had the night before, though less people inhabited it.

"Come on, let's get some seats," Bethany called, and the four of them walked over to the Gryffindor table, setting themselves down for a quick breakfast.

Lily took an apple from the bowl of fruit in front of her, while Hannah piled sausages and eggs onto hers.

"Gosh, Lil, how can you not have a proper breakfast?  I've gotta eat first thing." Bethany said.

Lily looked at her apple confused, "I am eating."

Hannah gave Bethany a look then that told her to drop it.  Hannah had already experienced how Lily could flare up on the smallest of things.

Just then, the four Gryffindor boys walked in, their heads held high.  James looked at Lily and decided he had to talk to her soon, so he sat opposite her, hoping to m strike conversation with her.

"Hey Lily, is it?" He smiled nervously.

"_Yes_, it is, Potter.  What DO you want?" Lily asked, looking rather angry.

"Well," he was shocked by her brashness.  "I err...I wanted to..."

But just then, Professor McGonagall interrupted, handing timetables to the first years.

"Thanks." Lily said, as she quickly scanned it to find out what lessons she had first.

_Charms with Professor Hilken; Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs._

Lily smiled at she remembered what the Sorting Hat had said about her being good at Charms.  Lily decided she would try very hard to do well there.

"Coming then, Lil?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, come on then."

The four girls left the table heading for the Charm classroom, with the help of Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindors' ghost's directions.

***

Well, James had tried.  He had _tried_ to talk to her, but she had pushed him back.  It was obvious she didn't want to talk with him.  But James really wanted those green eyes to stare at him, to want him.  But she obviously didn't want to give him that pleasure.

"Well, mate.  Now I'm REALLY glad I'm in Gryffindor," Sirius said, watching the girls leave the hall.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because, look at the TALENT.  Four fabulous females, and I can tell they all want me," he said, still looking at the space they had just occupied.

"Aah," Remus said, "Peter, you should've known not to ask."

"How would I know?  I've known him less than a day..."

"Yes," James jumped in, "...but this is _Sirius_.  Since when does Sirius, even as long as we've known him, talk about anything BUT pranks and girls?"

"He has a point there mate!" Lupin agreed.  Peter just started laughing.

"You...guys...crack me...me up!" he managed to say.  James looked as Sirius quizzically, but James could tell by his face that Sirius was just as confused as he was.

"Okay...well, I think we should make our way to Charms you know," Sirius said, the odd, blank look still prevalent on his face.

"Yeah," said James, getting to his feet.  "So where exactly IS Charms?"

"No idea," Sirius answered.

"Me neither," Peter answered, finally recovered from his fit of chuckles.

"Well...where did the girls go then?" Sirius wondered aloud.

"Well," Remus began, "...maybe they had the sense to ASK SOMEONE?"

"Hmm...Remus has a point..." James tapped on the second-year's shoulder for the second time.

"Yes?"

"Well, can you tell us where Charms is?  We haven't a clue."

"Sure..." then he launched into a rather long-winded way to get to Charms.  By the time he had finished, James and Sirius were both slightly cross-eyed.

"Thanks," James said.  The boy smiled, and turned away again.  "Wh...What did he just say?"

"No idea.  I was lost after he took us around in a circle three times," Sirius said.

"Know what you mean!" James said, looking confused.

"Well, I wish you both would listen!" Remus said, "Come on, follow me."

They left the Hall, Sirius and James smiled, glad to have Remus.

***

Lily, Hannah, Stacey and Bethany waited outside the classroom for their teacher to arrive.  Lily felt excitement rise inside of her; her first lesson as a witch was about to begin.

"So," Bethany began, "What do you think of the Gryffindor boys?  Sirius is..._well_."  She laughed, and blushed slightly.

"Know what you mean, Beth, Sirius is kinda, well, hot."

"Just a bit!" Hannah jumped in. "Lily?  What do you think?"

"Huh?  Sirius?" she hadn't really paid the boy much attention to make note on his appearance.  "Oh, alright, I suppose?"

"_Alright?_  Geez Lily, he's bloody gorgeous!  AND, he spoke to you...what he say?" 

"Um...not much.  Called me his_...pretty Lily_," she said, vaguely recalling the conversation.

"Well!  He certainly fancies you, lady, _pretty Lily_." Bethany said, smiling.

"What?  Fancies me?  NO, I don't think so!  Don't be stupid." Lily felt her colour rising.

"I'm being serious," Bethany answered, just as the four Gryffindor boys turned the corner.

"No, I'm Se-erius!" he called to Bethany.  The girl's chuckled.

Lily smiled, feeling her colour rise more now.  Sirius walked up towards the girls, the three other Gryffindor boys in tow.

"Pleased to meet you ladies," he bowed low as though he was addressing the Queen.  The four girls smiled.

"I am Sirius, as you just heard, and this is James Potter, bit of a Quidditch addict, and an expected heartthrob." Sirius smiled at his friend.

"YOU'VE been spending too much time with my mother, and Elmers, my house-elf."

"House-elf?" Lily asked, though looking to the floor.  She remembered the term from something she had read in one of her books. 

"Yeah," James answered, thoroughly appreciative of the fact the Lily seemed to be talking to him now, "Elmers, she cleans the Hollow, my house, for us."

"She's paid though, yes?"

"Er...no.  House-elves aren't paid."

"So she's like your slave, then, is she?" Lily felt her colour increasing.

"No, she LIKE'S doing it!" James answered, his voice rising to the same volume as Lily's.

"That's no reason to keep her locked up in a house, cleaning all day.  Potter, that's horrid!"

"It's not!  All wizards-"

"To be honest, Potter, I don't particularly care for your excuses.  There is NOTHING that excuses keeping a slave for your own leisure."  She stalked away then, into the classroom that had just been opened by the teacher.  She sat at the front of the class, hoping her temperature would fall soon.

The three Gryffindor girls walked in then, and Hannah took her seat next to Lily.

"You okay?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  It just that Potter boy, he's so annoying."

"Okay, just forget about him."

"I will, and thanks," Lily looked at her friend, who was smiling.

"No problem."

***

James stood there, just as Lily had left him, looking and feeling quite flabbergasted.

"What?" he asked, shaking his head.

"I don't know mate," Sirius, who had watched the scene, "...but what I do know is that I can see you are going to need help with um...getting the ladies.  I can help you there.  Two galleons-"

"I don't need help," James said, seeing the funny said of the situation, "Come on, and let's get to class."

James and Sirius followed Remus and Peter into the class, and sat next to each other.  At the front of the class, the professor began to speak.

"Welcome to Charms," he said, "I am Professor Hilken and will be your teacher.  The subject, Charms is all to do with..."

James' attention wandered then, so his eyes stared at a certain redhead at the front of the class.

_Why did she hate him so much?  Was it all because of that day in Diagon Alley?_ He assumed it was, for he had done nothing else to provoke her_...just as I was getting her to talk, I screw it up again.  Why did she care about that House-elf thing?  Elmer's loves it with us, doesn't she?_

"...Now, if you will split into pairs, you can try this out yourself."

"Mate?" Sirius said, gesturing to him.

"Yeah, I'll work with you.  Err...what do we have to do?"

"I don't know, I was thinking how I could get that Hannah girl.  She's [I]very[/I] pretty, isn't she?" he said, still staring at her.

"Yeah."

"So what were you doing, if you weren't listening?"

"I was...trying to figure out that Lily girl.  Why does she hate me so much?"

"I don't know...WAIT!  I know, she's pretending to hate you, while, really, she fancies the pants off you."

James threw his head back and laughed.  He _loved_ Sirius' logic.

"Okay mate, I wish."

"Well, what we going to do then, if we don't know what to do?"

"Well, my father taught me this neat trick with feathers.  Shall we show everyone?"

"Yeah, lets.  What do I have to do?"

***

Lily partnered Hannah.

"So _Wingardium Leviosa_, is it?"

"Yes, but hold out the 'gar', and the 'O'"

"Show me?"

"Sure."  Lily waved her wand, "_Wingaarduim Levi-o-sa._"

Lily's feather flew in the sky, quite slowly, directed by wand movements.

"Well done, Miss Evans, is it?" Professor Hilken asked.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Well, ten points to Gryffindor.  Come on the rest of you!"

***

"Ready?" James asked.  "Tell you what, you just pretend you're saying the words.  I'll do it."

"Okay, 3...2...1...GO!"

"_Transfeath Doven_" James shouted, waving his wand, and the whole class turned.

Suddenly, what had been a single white feather, had turned into a white dove, and it flew around the classroom.

"WHO did that?" Hilken called.  His voice gave nothing away; whether he was impressed or angry, nobody knew.

"Um...it was me-" James was cut off by Sirius.

"_Us._  We did it."

"Well..._never in all my years of teaching_...I mean, can we get back to the task at hand, boys please?"

"Well, that's why we did it.  We didn't hear what the task was."

"Why didn't you ask then?"

"Err..."

Professor Hilken's attention was drawn then by the fact poor Peter was finding it rather difficult to make the feather fly.  His had tuned bright green, and hadn't moved an inch.

"Mr Pettigrew, your feather shouldn't be green you know..." he said, walking to the next table.

James smiled to Sirius, happy that the teachers' attention had wandered.

***

Lily watched as the beautiful dove flew around the classroom, finally perching itself on Lily's shoulder.  She petted it.

_James Potter showing off, again!  Well, as they say, pride comes before a fall..._

She was rather impressed by him though, though she would never admit that to herself, let alone anyone else.

***

James and Sirius were both pleased to escape detention for their little demonstration in Charms.  Many of the students seemed impressed though, as throughout the rest of the class, different people would turn around, smile or nod, and turn back.

James and Sirius just smiled.

"Looks like we impressed a fair few, James."

"Yeah, except for that Lily Evans.  She keeps scowling at us."

"Will you quit going on about her?" Sirius asked. "Or do you have a thing for her?"

"No way.  Yeah, she's a pretty girl, and very brainy too, for a muggle-born she knows a fair few bits of magic, but certainly not my type.  Much rather the long-legged blonde."

"Like my Hannah?"

"_My_ Hannah?" James laughed, "Your property already?"

"Well, yeah.  So you ARE after her?"

"No, I'd say that Stacey was more me."

"Yeah...those pair are friends.  And if you get with her we can go on double dates."

"Sirius, mate, you're getting far too ahead.  For a start, you haven't even spoken to Hannah yet, let alone date her, and I would rather stay single for a while, if that's alright with you."

"Single...why?" Sirius couldn't understand why James didn't want to rush in to any kind of relationship when Sirius himself was raring to start.

"Keep my options open, you know."

"Oh, good idea."

***

Charms ended relatively quickly after that.  They copied down a couple of questions from the board for homework, and then, while the Hufflepuff's made their way to Potions, the Gryffindor's walked to Transfiguration.

Sirius and James walked separate to the group of First-Years.

"So, we gonna behave this week?  No pranks, nothing."

"...and then next week, we let all hell brake loose.  Agreed?"

"Agreed."

***

Professor McGonagall taught Transfiguration.  Her dark hair was pulled back from her forehead, and caught in a tight bun.  Perhaps this was what made her so severe-looking, but this she was.  Her lips were thinner than a thin line, and it was hard to figure out where her top lip ended, and her bottom one began.

Lily placed herself at the front of the class again.

"I am Professor McGonagall, and I do not tolerate misbehaviour of any kind in my classroom, especially from Gryffindor students.  Bad behaviour will result in you leaving my class and _never_ returning.  Do you all understand?"

The class spoke together, "Yes, professor."

"Good.  Now, today's lesson will begin with you all writing the theory on the board."

They looked at the blank board, confused.  But then McGonagall clapped her hands twice and long thin neat writing appeared there.  The class copied what was written there.

"Now, who can explain how we transfigure matches into needles?  Miss Evans?"

"We have to concentrate on that and nothing but," she said.

"Yes, well done Miss Evans, ten points to Gryffindor."

_Twenty points already..._

"Now, if you all pick up the match on your desk...point your wand at it, and _concentrate_."

It was a lot harder than most had expected.  James, however, was already an expert at Transfiguration, and turned his match into a needle with ease.

"Well done Mr Potter.  Another ten for Gryffindor."

"Well done," Sirius said quietly, "Keep up the good behaviour.  The teachers will all think your Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes, until next week when we show our true colours..." Sirius cackled slightly.  "Yes, we are going to have such fun."

The lesson past by smoothly, there were no mishaps to be had, as McGonagall watched them all like a hawk.  

"No, Mr Pettigrew, like _this_..." she said, her voice sounding irritated.

When the bell rang, and the class began departing, she called Sirius and James back.

"Mr Potter, Black, wait a moment."

They obliged, each giving each other confused looks before making their way towards the professor's desk.

"Professor?" James asked quietly, expecting that something had been wrong with his pin.

"Sit," she said, pulling to chairs forwards with a single wave of her wand.  They both fell back into the chairs.  "Right, I heard about a certain...incident you pair shared in Charms, remember?"

James' heart sunk.  Here came the reprimand he had been so pleased not to receive from Hilken.

"Yes, professor, we are-"

"Did I ask you to speak, Mr Black?"

"Err...no, not that I recall, though my mother says I have selective hearing so you may have."

"Mr Black!  Can you stop for a moment please?" Sirius nodded.  "Thank you.  Now," she reached towards her desk, and picked up a pair of white feathers, identical to the one James had transfigured into a dove.  "These are white feathers, like the ones you were meant to be trying to get to float I believe?"

"Yes," James answered.

"I also believe you did not make them float.  You did however turn one into a white dove, which Professor Hilken let fly out of his window ten minutes ago.  Is that correct?"

"Yes." It was Sirius's turn to answer.

Professor McGonagall let out an audible sigh.  James glanced at Sirius.

"Could you perform the spell again for me?" she asked, finally.

"Wh...What?" James asked, quite astounded.

"I believe you heard my request, Mr Potter, did you not?"

"I did...but, why?"

"Why?  I have my reasons Potter, none of which require you to ask of them."

"Okay.  Now?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess we could..." James looked again at Sirius, but Sirius was looking at the professor.

"Um...Professor?"

"Yes, Mr Black?"

"Well, I didn't actually assist James here in turning the feather into a dove.  We just, sort of pretended."

"Oh.  So Mr Potter here did it all by himself?" McGonagall's eyebrows had risen further up her forehead.

James scowled at his friend.  Now he had dropped him in it.

"What?  No, it was the other way around...Sirius-"

"James, mate, can't you see you're not getting into trouble?" Sirius said, looking at his friend.  "It's just that the professor here wants to see it with her own eyes.  That right McGonagall?"

"_Professor McGonagall_," she corrected, "but yes Mr Potter, Mr Black is correct."

Sirius beamed.  "So, lets see that trick again."

James looked from his friend to the professor.  He nodded resignedly, and pulled out his wand from his pocket.

"Why you want to see this I don't know..."

"Just guess on with it Jamsie boy," Sirius laughed.  "I want lunch sometime today."

"Okay."  James focused his vision on the feather in front of him.  He was no longer in the classroom, but in a world where everything was white, and just as the feather was about to disappear before his eyes, he said the words.

"_Transfeath Doven_!"  Suddenly, the feather, just as it had done in Charms, turned into a dove.  It rose from its position on the table so elegantly, and circled the room once before settling itself in James' shoulder.  The professor was staring at James in a way that James could only call being proud of someone.

"Professor?" James asked.

"Extraordinary," she said, apparently to herself.  "First year and able to perform such advanced Transfiguration.  Well done Potter, I'd say ten points to Gryffindor."

James smiled at the professor.  _Ten points for a simple spell._

"Thanks McGonagall."

"Professor McGonagall," she corrected.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I think you may fancy a bit of lunch before Potions.  I'll see you in tomorrow's lesson.  Goodbye Potter, Black."

"Bye professor," the pair said in unison.

Just as they reached the door to leave McGonagall spoke again.  "James, I'm proud to have you in Gryffindor.  Your dad was good, but you...goodbye."

James smiled again, and left the classroom with Sirius.

"What is she on about?" Sirius asked once out of earshot.

"Haven't the faintest."

"Lets grab some lunch then, I'm starving," Sirius said, rubbing his stomach.

"Sounds good."

The pair made their way to the Great Hall, where they met Remus and Peter. During a quick lunch, they told the story of what happened in the Transfiguration classroom, before the bell went.

"Lets get to Potions," Remus called.

The four of them, James and Sirius with mouths full of food, departed for the dungeons.

***

Lily had overheard the conversation Sirius and James were having with Remus and Peter about what had happened in the classroom.  This put Lily in a foul mood, furious that James had gained ten points for doing the wrong thing in class.

She, Hannah, Bethany and Stacey continued their way down to Potions, which was in the dungeons of the castle.  It was to be their first lesson with the Slytherin's, the ones that Lily had heard so many bad things about.

"Lily, be careful with them," Hannah warned. "They tend to be really prejudiced against Muggle-born's, especially when they do better than pure bloods.  And you are rather intelligent; I bet they won't like that."

"But why?" Lily couldn't understand why people were so insular.  Why did it matter?

"Because..." Stacey began, "...Some wizards think they are superior, more noble, because there have been witches and wizards in their families for generations...It doesn't apply to everyone, and it's by and large the Slytherin's that are so narrow-minded."

"So," Lily thought, "Does that include the insufferable Potter-boy?" She remembered that he had been a pure-blood.

"James?  Oh, no.  He hates everything to do with the Slytherin's apparently.  All the dark wizards are from there...and James' father is an Auror."

"Auror?" Lily asked.

"This job that you have to be really gifted to do.  They catch dark wizards, and put them in Azkaban."

Though she had never heard the term 'Azkaban' before, it sent a shiver down her spine. "Azkaban?"

"Wizards prison," Bethany answered, "Guarded by dementors.  And before you ask, dementors take all the happiness out of you, and, when they give you the Kiss...let's change the subject...give me the shivers they do."

They walked further down into the dark, damp dungeons.  Lily looked around.  The décor made her shudder inwardly; how anyone would want to teach down here was beyond her.  Well, the Potions teacher _was_ Head of Slytherin.__

They finally reached the end of the long tunnel, where a few students were gathered.  Lily guessed they were the Slytherins.

If they were the Slytherin's, then Lily guessed they weren't the friendliest lot.  Actually, they didn't look all that friendly.  The girls all wore identical scowls as they looked the Gryffindors up and down.  The boys had an insulting look in their eyes as they too, looked at the four girls searchingly.  Lily felt so out of place here, and she felt as though the Gryffindor's were not welcome.  The unease in the air was so powerful; the scene felt as though they were two of the bitterest enemies facing each other after a long wait.

The spell that Lily felt she was under was broken then, by the arrival of the Gryffindor boys.

***

James looked at the sight in front of him.  There stood the Slytherin first-years, all eight of them, and facing them was the four gryffindor girls.

"So," James said, his voice harsh, "What is happening here?"

Sirius and James walked towards the scene boldly, while Remus and Peter continued their same pace.

"James, be careful," Remus whispered from the corner of his mouth.

The Slytherin's looked irritably in the direction of James. 

"Bah, here comes _Potter_ to the rescue," one said.  James looked the Slytherin boy in the eye.  Shoulder-length dark, greasy hair, and dark holes for eyes greeted James' gaze.  He snarled at James before setting his eyes on Sirius.

"And... The Failed Black.  The outcast..."

"Shut it Snape!" Black said, squaring himself up for a fight.

"Don't you tell him to shut up!" another Slytherin retorted.  "At least he knows the meaning of the word _family_, knows that blood is thicker than water.  But you...running around with Potter, of all people..."

"Right, THAT'S IT!" Sirius shouted, as he pounced on the Slytherin.  All hell broke lose then, as the Slytherin's all jumped in to help out.  James ran in to help Sirius, throwing wild punches in all directions.  Remus too, threw himself in, though it seemed against his better judgement, anything to help a friend.  Peter looked tentatively around, as though looking for something to tell him what to do.  After a five second pause, Peter too, entered the fight, rather blindly though, for within the first few seconds, he had gained a bleeding nose, and what was likely to turn into a black eye.

Suddenly, a loud _bang_ stopped the fight.

"WHAT is going on here?" a voice rang loudly through the corridor. Nobody spoke to answer Professor Filbert, the man who had been introduced to the students in the Great Hall.

"Anyone?"  He waited again for a reply.  When it didn't come, he continued, "Fine!  You have all gained yourselves a detention for the weekend.  Now get in the classroom before I make it the weekend after that too!"

Both the Slytherins and Gryffindors obeyed, picking up their bags, and walking through the classroom door.

James walked through the classroom door with Sirius, who said a quick "thanks" before the silence of the classroom engulfed them.

There was a definite split down the middle of the classroom.  To the left sat the Gryffindors, to the right, the Slytherins.  Dark glances were the only things that crossed the centre line.

"Right, after _that_ start, I am most certainly not impressed with either house.  Actually, I am utterly appalled.  Shall we begin again?  Welcome to Potions. During your years at Hogwarts you will learn what it is to be a Potions master, and how to understand the beauty of the simmering potion.  You will learn how to procure the ingredients of the most complicated potions, and how to brew them, and by the end of it all, you shall be one of the greatest potion masters of the modern wizarding world."

James felt his anger at the Slytherins ebbing away slowly, but not wholly, not ever wholly.  The Slytherins were too closely connected to Lord Voldemort for James to give them any sort of helpful thoughts and constructive feelings.  To be brutally honest, he wouldn't care if the whole house dropped dead.  _All the dark wizards that had ever gone bad had been from that house..._

"...Now, if you will copy down the list of ingredients from the board."

James did this, his head reeling while he did so.  It was widely acknowledged that Slytherin and Gryffindor were rivals and enemies, but James detested them more than most.  He could not understand the logic of Slytherin; why anyone would want to be in that house...

"Mr Potter?" came a voice from far off.

"Huh?"

"Mr Potter, will you please listen!  I am partnering you with Mr Snape here for the Strength Gaining potion." Snape sneered at James.

"What?  Can't I...why?" This was the worst thing that the professor could have told him.

"He specifically chose you Mr Potter."

"So?  I _specifically_ choose Sirius, I mean Mr Black."

"Don't argue with me, Potter, you are in enough trouble already this morning with that fight in the corridor that I have been told you and Mr Black provoked.  On of the reasons I split you up."

"But professor, they're lying.  It was-"

"ENOUGH, Mr Potter, unless you want me to call Professor McGonagall down here?"

James had to stop then.  He couldn't disappoint her.  But Severus Snape? Snape's family were infamous supporters of the dark movement, though they tried to keep it quiet and James had heard his father mention the Snape name a number of times after arriving home for work.

James merely nodded at the decision, unable to find words for fear of them betraying him.

Snape smiled as he took a seat.

"Nice to be working with you Potter," he snarled.

"Can't say I feel the same," James said, talking to the table, not looking at Snape.

"Aah, but that isn't very friendly now is it?  Not a nice welcome at all." 

James looked at Severus then.

"And you actually think you deserve it?" Severus's black eyes bore into James's lighter ones.  Neither would back down.

"I do."

"Well, Severus, is it?  You've come to the wrong place."

"Yes, but where would be the fun in partnering with one of my own house?  I understand their selfish ways perfectly, Potter, I am only too keen to understand what drives a Gryffindor to their noble ways."

"And you chose me because?"

"Because you seem like the perfect Gryffindor.  I've seen your chivalrous ways already this day Potter, in helping your friend, when you know you could not win.  You were outnumbered, and the professor, who was inconveniently for you the Slytherin Head of House was on his way.  You could never win Potter, never."

James looked over at Sirius, who was looking murderous at the professor's choice of partners - he had been placed with the Slytherin who had defended Severus earlier, the reason why all the Gryffindors had been given detention.

"Shall we just get on with this potion or what?" James sighed; he had let Snape win that round.

"Yes."

***

"Well, well, well...looks like Sirius Black is to partner me," the boy said.  He had dark hair that was slicked back.  His cold blue eyes could give anyone the shivers.

"Well done Lestrange.  Come to gloat about you making Slytherin, while I'm in Gryffindor?" Sirius asked staring into those eyes as cold as ice.

"Of course, why else would I be here?" Aaron Lestrange was not the brightest of students.

"Well, sorry Lestrange, but I'm h-a-p-p-y in Gryffindor!"

"Huh?"

"_Happy_.  I know you don't know what that means but..."

"In Gryffindor...you're happy?" Lestrange laughed.

"Yeah.  Much more so that I'd be in Slytherin.  Sorry to disappoint you..."

Aaron just shook his head.

"Lets get on with it, huh?"

***

James and Severus were both competent, actually both were rather talented, and the work for them was easy, and therefore passed swiftly.  By the end of the lesson, they were the only pair to have achieved a proper sample of the potion.

"Well done Mr Snape, Potter!  See Potter? Wasn't I right in this partnership?"

James nodded slowly, though he looked towards his feet.  The only reason why James had actually achieved what he had was because he wanted to show Snape that he could.

"Well, I think I may put you to work together again..._yes_..."

The bell went then, and James hurried out of the classroom, hoping that Professor Filbert would catch a nasty case of amnesia between now and next lesson.

"Don't worry mate," Sirius said, catching up with James. "At least you didn't end up with a dark blue potion spilt all over the desk.  Lestrange isn't exactly intelligent."

Dinner was a loud affair after the Gryffindors were told of an announcement.

A seventh year student stood, and rapped on the table to catch their attention.

"Hey," he said, "I'm Steven Gorrard, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain.  Team trials will be tomorrow, so meet up on the quidditch pitch at seven o'clock, tomorrow night.  All are welcome, though first-years are hardly likely to get onto the team."  He sat down then, and talk resumed.

"No first years... I'll show him!  If Gorrard is as dire as that second year said he was, then I'm not going to be happy."

"Are you trying out?"  Sirius asked.

"Of course!  Even if the captain doesn't see my talent...I can show everyone else, and they'll see what a fool Gorrard is."

"I think they already know mate..." Sirius answered, though too quietly for even James to hear.

***

Lily sat on her bed, thinking of how the day had progressed.  All in all, she was pleased.  Her lessons had run smoothly, and she had gained the Gryffindor twenty house points in the race for the House cup.  She smiled, said 'Goodnight,' to her roommates, and fell back onto her bed, feeling excited for tomorrow to come.

***

James and Sirius talked well into the night about pranks that they would pull during the next week.  Many ideas floated to the surface, though none were all that impressive.  They decided that they were tired, and that they would work on them tomorrow, and with that, they both climbed into bed.

James considered his day.  His lessons had been a success; he had definitely made an impression.  A good impression with everyone, he though, everyone except Lily Evans...

*~*~*~*~

That's it!  Hope you like! 

Please Review...

Love Carriexx


	5. A Pretty Neat Wizard

Okay, I forgot to say at the end of the last chapter that don't worry, I haven't forgotten that Divination starts in their third year in Harry's period, but there is a reason for that, which will be explained later.

Wow!  The reviews are making me smile!  I love it when my readers like what I write; that's really nice to know.  THANKYOU! This chapter is for you.

*~*~*~*~Chapter 5 ~ A Pretty Neat Wizard~*~*~*~*~*~

James woke the next morning, just before dawn.  He sat under the large bay window and watched as the sun rose, rather magnificently, up over the mountains.  The reds and oranges that surrounded him felt warm and comforting, and he smiled as he thought how the dawn might represent his life.  Today was his day to shine.

By seven o'clock, he was sitting at the breakfast table, quite alone and he ate nothing, and just stared at the ceiling above, watching as the sun rose even higher in the sky.  

At nine, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked in, looking curiously at James.

"You alright mate?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, a little nervous, that's all."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Yeah..." James' mind had wandered once again.  "What have we got first?"

"Double lesson of Divination.  With the Ravenclaws.  What fun." James noted the sarcasm in Sirius's voice.

"Mate?"

"Oh, its just Divination is a pile of-"

"Sirius," Remus said quietly, "watch out, McGonagall's on the prowl.  Don't curse."

"Oh, I bet she'd agree with me.  Complete waste of time.  Well, I guess we'll have fun."

"Yeah..." James said again, only half-listening.

"You know that James Potter?  He's a right prat, isn't he James?" Sirius said, his dark eyes glinting.

"Yeah..." James answered, and those in earshot laughed.  James, looking confused, stared at Sirius.

"Huh?"

"Never mind mate, never mind."

***

Lily laughed along with the rest of the Gryffindor table.  Yeah...James might be an arrogant pig, but it sure was funny when he and Sirius got together.

Lily looked at her timetable.

"Hmm...Divination..."

"Yeah," Hannah began, "...it's meant to be interesting.  My great-great grandmother is a Seer."

"She is?" Lily asked, shocked.

"Yeah, walks round the house, muttering under her breath.  It's scary."

Lily laughed.  "Shall we go up then?  It's in the North Tower, on the other side of the castle."

"Okay, let's go."

The two girls walked slowly through the castle to the north side, and then up the winding staircase, towards Divinations.

"Why is it such a long walk?" Lily moaned.

"Apparently, the Divinations teacher likes to be closer to the stars when she teaches.  It gives her more clear pictures."

Lily snorted.  "Closer to the stars?"

They continued their way up the staircase, until there was no more to climb.  Lily sat on the floor, Hannah doing the same beside her.

"So, how're you finding the magical world?" Hannah asked.

"It's great.  I can't believe that I never knew such a world existed, muggles can be so blind."

"Yeah, and it's good for us that they are.  Some witches and wizards are so careless when it comes to concealing the wizarding world.  That's why memory charms have to be performed."

Lily reflected how she would always be careful when it came to magic.  

Just then, voices were getting closer to where Lily and Hannah were sitting.  Both sets of eyes looked to where the staircase ended, wondering who would be next to arrive.

***

"But, I'm tired!  Why do we have to walk this far?" Peter griped.

"Stop moaning," James answered, "it's not that far..."

Remus snorted at James' last statement.

"Awww...come on!  I'll race you to the top." Sirius said, "3...2...1...GO!"

James and Sirius battled for the lead, while Peter and Remus did the same for third.  Sirius tackled James so he was winning, but then James tripped up Sirius, so James upon reaching the top of the staircase, slightly out of breath, had won the race.

"HA!" He said, reaching the top stair, "I win!  Never challenge me for a race Sirius, mate, I'll always win," he said, calling down he stairs.

It was then that James noticed two girls sitting on the floor staring up at me.

Lily scowled at him, before turning away. 

"Oh," he said, feeling his colour rise, "Hey Lily, and err..."

"Hannah Klien," she said.

"Hannah," he smiled, "nice to meet you."

She smiled too, just as Sirius reached the top.  He was bent-double, trying to catch his breath back.

"I'll beat you next time, Jamsie."  He too, then noticed Lily and Hannah.  "And who are these two lovely maidens you are keeping to yourself?" He started eyeing Hannah, "Lily, of course, and..."

Lily smiled, and waved a "hello" at Sirius.  James glared at this gesture.

"Hannah Klein," she introduced herself for the second time. 

"Nice to meet you dear," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.  She smiled embarrassedly.

"Now, where have Peter and Remus got to?" James asked, calling down the staircase.  When there was no answer, James and Sirius made their way down the stairs, in search for the lost boys.

They had made their way down fifty or so steps, when they saw Remus and Peter, perched on the edge of a stair.

"Erm...what happened to our race?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked up at the two boys, and waved, smiling.  Peter however, jumped, muttered an apology and turned bright red.

Sirius laughed at the nervousness of his friend, and made his way back up to the top, James in tow.

***

"Sir-Sirius Black spoke to me?"

"Yeah Han...big deal."

"And James Potter?"

"Yeah..."

"Wow...I wasn't dreaming then?" she smiled, and patted her hair nervously.

Lily thought about this.  Talking to James Potter would more likely to be in a nightmare than in fantasy.

Just then, the pair of boys returned to view.  Lily stopped herself from even glancing at James, preferring to fix her eyes on Sirius.

"So, Divinations..."

"Yeah, it's a pile of old rubbish apparently," James said. "Professor Gurgle is an old bat, who thinks she's a Seer, when really she's getting paid for lying to kids like us."

"Actually," Lily said coldly, "I _like_ the subject, it appeals to me.  It is _not_ a pile of rubbish."  This was a lie, and Lily knew it.  She just wanted to make James feel uncomfortable.

"I...err...I like it too," James stammered, surprised by her reaction.  Sirius looked bewilderedly at James and then spoke on his behalf.

"What James is saying, dear Lily, is that the teacher is unethical and inadequate, and true Seers, perhaps like yourself, need a more advanced teacher."

James nodded a long, not quite sure what he was agreeing to.  Lily saw right through this too, and so reverted back to completely ignoring James' presence.

"So Sirius, how is school life for you?" Lily asked.

"Well, haven't really got into the swing of things yet, but wait 'til next week, then you'll see my true colours, right James?"

"Yeah..." Sirius winked in his direction, and Lily saw it, so she decreased the line that was her lips to a line so thin that it could rival Professor McGonagall's 'lips'.

Now they were joined by a group of Ravenclaws, who all seemed rather friendly, and the two houses shared a nod before continuing their dialogue.

"So are either of you lovely ladies trying out for the Quidditch team later?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I'm not," Lily answered, "but Hannah is thinking about it."

"Aww...yeah, come on Hannah!" James said, suddenly coming to life, "It'll be fun."

"Okay then...if you insist."

"I do!" James said, his eyes lighting up.

"Sure then.  Wait for me in the common room before you go down?"

"Course.  Me and Siri will meet you at quarter to seven, okay?"

"Deal."  Hannah smiled.  So did James.  And Lily couldn't help but scowl...

***

A noise from above them stopped the conversation then.  The four of them looked up to see a trapdoor open.

"Enter!" a voice shouted.

James called down the stairs to Remus and Peter before walking through the trapdoor.

"Rem, Pete, the professor's here!"

"Okay James," Remus called back.  There was a soft sound of scuffling before Remus and Peter came into view.  James smiled at them and entered the classroom.

Entering the classroom was like walking into a furnace.  The heat was almost unbearable as a large open fire burning brightly, and all the windows were shut.  Curtains also prevented natural light penetrating into the room, which had the effect of sweltering heat and half-darkness for the fire gave off its own light, and a lamp or two in the room also gave light.

James sighed inaudibly and made his way to a chair next to Sirius. Sirius looked at James with a slight smile, and then drew the back of his hand over his forehead.

"Geez," he said, "it's warm in here."

"I know.  Wish she'd turn that fire off."

"Yeah..."

Just then, the teacher appeared in front of them.  She was rather short and stocky, almost the same height as the eleven-year-old students.  She had bright blue eyes, and grey frizzy hair.

"Welcome to Divinations, class," she said in a rather high-pitched voice.  "I am Professor Gurgle, the teacher of Divinations."

James yawned as the professor began to drawl on.

"Divinations is a great subject, and if you are good at it, you shall reap the benefits far more than you would in any other subject..."

"I doubt that," Sirius added to James in an undertone.

James laughed quietly.

"...If we do find a true Seer among you, then I shall teach you how to you use that power to the greatest of your ability..."

Sirius raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Um...are you a 'True Seer' professor?" Sirius asked with an innocent look.

"Me?  Yes.  I come from a line of great Seers, and I have inherited the power myself.  Which is why I stand here today, teaching you."

"So why aren't you out there, helping the world with your powers?" he continued with a smile.

"Well...I, err...chose this way to help the world, as you put it.  If there is even one of you here who is a Seer, then it will make my job a success."

James hit Sirius under the table then, as a sign to stop.  Sirius obliged.

"Any more questions? No?  Then we will continue.  If you will all pick up the cup in front of you and fill it with tea leaves from the side.  Then add hot water, carefully.  And Peter, dear, clean up the spillage."

Peter looked bewilderedly at her.  He picked up the kettle, and sure enough, though probably due to the fact that he wasn't looking what he was doing, the kettle fell out of his hand, and hit the desk, water spilling everywhere.

"There's a cloth over there, dear."

"Err...okay."

James looked at Sirius, who shrugged back.  _Lucky guess..._  James took a kettle from the shelf, and filled his and Sirius' cups with the hot water before sitting down again.

"Drink the tea..."

"Wouldn't be surprised if the old bat had this poisoned," Sirius said into his cup.

James choked slightly, laughing.

 "…Now turn the cup three times anti-clockwise..."

James did so, carefully counting.

"Now give to your partner to read.  The book in front of you may help you interpret what you can see."

James looked at Sirius' cup.  All he could see were blobs of tea-leaves, but he turned to the correct page to at least try and decipher out what they were meant to represent.

"What you got?" Sirius asked.

"Well...don't have a clue."

"Me neither.  Guess we can make it up.  Say stuff that are sure to happen."

"What, like we become great friends and live happily ever after," James smiled.

"Yeah...but don't make it happy.  She'd rather hear of death than happiness, believe me."

"Okay then." James began formulating an idea.  Just then, the professor interrupted his thoughts.

"Now...who can read their cups?  Someone will volunteer to read theirs out to the class?"

Sirius winked at James and put up his hand.

"Me and James here would be happy to."

"Great!  Do you want to stand up?"

They did so.

"What do you see, dear?"

"Well..." Sirius began, "according to 'The Magical Eye', and my very detailed calculations..." James stifled a laugh, "James' life will not be the happiest.  He will find love, no doubt, but it will be taken from him, ever so dramatically later in life." James was shocked at how real Sirius made his prediction sound.  "Sorry mate," Sirius added quietly, as though he only wanted James to here, but James knew otherwise.

"Oh..." James said, making his face sombre looking.  "Well, lets move onto your future...your home life has never been a happy one has it Sirius?"

Sirius nodded, surprised at how much truth there was in the random guess that James had made.

"Well...before you leave school, the pain will end, and you will be happy when you leave school for the holidays.  You will be going home to a _happy_ home for a change." James smiled.  Okay, there was really much unhappiness in there, but it was the best he could do.

"Yes!" Sirius shouted, "Finally, the old bat of a mother will die!"

Half the class laughed at this, though the other half weren't too sure that Sirius was joking.

"Well..." professor Gurgle stated, "They were very excellent predictions.  "You said what you saw and felt, and you didn't let the friendship you share with the person you were making a prediction for blind you.  Ten points to Gryffindor."

James and Sirius couldn't believe their luck.  They smiled proudly.

***

After Hannah telling her that she had relations that were Seer's, Lily couldn't wait to have her cup read.

Hannah carefully turned Lily's tea-leaves three times anti-clockwise, before beginning to decipher them.  Hannah's eyes rolled slightly before she spoke.

"No, nothing."

Lily felt disappointment fall upon her, but she determined not to let Hannah see it.

"Don't worry...we'll just have to try yours..." Lily took the book from in front of her, "Let's see."

"..._Me and James here would be happy to_."  Lily looked around to see Sirius and James stand up.

"Here they go again..." Lily said to herself.

"_James' life will not be the happiest.  He will find love, no doubt, but it will be taken from him, ever so dramatically later in life_."

Lily frowned at this.  If what Sirius said was true...even James, the arrogant prat as he was, who thought nothing in the world was better than himself, didn't deserve that sort of pain.

Her thoughts however came to an abrupt ending when she saw James stifling a laugh.

"_Well...before you leave school, the pain will end, and you will be happy when you leave school for the holidays.  You will be going home to a_ happy_ home for a change_."

It was just the boys messing around as usual.  She angrily went back to the cup that she was meant to be deciphering, but it was without any success, for James' arrogant smile kept playing in her brain.

***

"Lunch?  I'm starving." Sirius answered.

James laughed, "Lets go then."

The four Gryffindor boys made their way down to the Great Hall, all four bellies rumbling.

"So Rem? Pete?  Either of you going to try out tonight?"

"Nah, I'm not. Not the greatest flier," Remus said, "Peter?"

"No way!  I hate flying, and I'm kinda scared of heights."

"Well, looks like it's just me and you Sirius."

"And the lovely Hannah, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

They walked into the Great Hall then, seating themselves towards the center of the Gryffindor table.

"James Potter?"

James turned around.  A second year boy, with blond hair stood before him.

"Yeah?" James answered.

"Is it true that you can change a feather into a dove already?"

"What?"

"We heard that you did so in Charms.  Really?"

"Err...yeah."  The boys' eyes opened wider at this.

"You _are_ a first year right?"

"Yeah..."

"Wow!  That's like stuff that we do in our third year...and you can do it already.  You must be a pretty neat wizard." The boy smiled a rather wide smile.  James didn't know what to say.

"Um..."

"Well...I just wanted to say, err...well done."

"Thanks."

"I gotta go now, I'm Frank by the way.  Frank Longbottom."

"Nice to meet you."

"More so to you mate."

Frank wandered further down the table then, and seated himself amongst a group of second-years, probably sharing the revelation with them.

"Looks like you're the celebrity Potter." A voice said.  It was cold, and calculating, and James knew to whom the voice belonged before he had even turned his head.

"Snape...what do you want?" James said, matching the cold voice that Snape had given.

Snape sneered, "Just to say...a well done."

"Yeah, sure.  Now cut the crap," Sirius joined in.  "What do you want?"

"Why, Black, you're such an assuming person aren't you?" he said, his gaze moving to Sirius, "Maybe I just wanted to wish my congratulations..."

"Okay, you've done that..._goodbye_."

Snape sneered once more before making his way over to the Slytherin table.

"I hate that boy," Sirius said, "really gets on my nerves..."

"Yeah..." James agreed.  "So what lesson do we have next?"

Remus consulted his timetable, "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.  In Greenhouse One."

"Well, better be off then...let's go..."

***

Lily and Hannah reached Greenhouse One just before the bell went.  They had taken their time, taking in the beautiful castle grounds.  Whereas the journey would normally take just five minutes, it had taken the two girls almost half an hour.

Both girls had come to the same conclusion; _The castle and it's grounds were fantastic._

When they reached the greenhouse, the professor was already inviting the students in, so Lily and Hannah had to run to get there in time.

The professor was a stout witch who they had they found out was named Professor Sprout.  She was rather young looking, and had short, blond, curly locks.  She was actually rather pretty.

"Welcome!" she said warmly, "I am Professor Sprout.  I will be teaching you Herbology.  Now, who can tell me what Herbology is?"

Lily and Hannah both raised their hands.

"Yes, dear?" she asked Hannah.

"It's the study of magical plants," Hannah said with a smile.

"In short, yes dear.  Ten points for Gryffindor," Professor Sprout said.  "Now, I think today we will start with the basics."

The professor spoke about the magical properties of many of the plants that they would study throughout the term.  Lily listened raptly, absorbing the information she gave.  Many of the other students' attentions had wandered, but Lily kept focused.  After all, she was quite disadvantaged in that she was muggle born; most of the rest of the class had grown up with this information, but Lily hadn't.  Lily had to learn it all.

***

James had heard it all before from his mother.  His mother was practically a magical botanist, and James was often asked to help.  But James didn't exactly enjoy this, and so he spent the Herbology lesson talking with Sirius about the up and coming Quidditch trials.

"I'm sure you'll be great," Sirius said.

"Yeah...but that second-year said I'd never get onto the team.  The captain seems to think that we aren't good enough..."

"Yeah, I guess.  What position are you trying out for anyway?"

"I was thinking Chaser, because I'm best at that.  You?"

"I don't know...beater probably.  That way I can pretend the Bludger's Snapes' head..."

James and Sirius both stifled a laugh.  

Just then the bell rang, and the whole class made their way up towards the castle.  James felt nerves building as seven o'clock drew nearer.  He just had time to shower and change beforehand.  He and Sirius raced up to their dormitory to save arguments about who would get in the shower first.  Luckily for James, speed and agility were on his side, and he reached the bathroom first, so shut the door behind him.  Five seconds later, Sirius was banging on the door.

"James!  You better hurry up mate..."

James couldn't help but chuckle as he turned the shower on.

***

"Han, are you nervous?"

"A little Lil.  It doesn't really mean all that much to me.  I'm not as obsessed as James is or anything.  He always goes to the World Cup most years, if it means that he doesn't have to go halfway across the world to see them.  He even has his own broom that his parents bought for him, a _Cleensweep_, I think.  I just want to get on the team I guess."

"Oh," Lily said, thinking about how spoilt James Potter was.  "Better get up to the castle then if you want to be ready before seven."

"Yeah let's go."

***

By five to seven, both boys had showered and changed, and were heading out of the dormitory, good luck wishes from their roommates.

"Better go pick up Hannah then," James said.

"Yeah, I wonder if she's any good."

"Well, we'll soon see."

James found, as he walked, his throat became restricted, and that gave the effect of difficulty in talking.  James assumed this had something to do with nerves, though Sirius did not seem to feel the same way.  Sirius chattered on while James merely nodded until they came out into the common room where Hannah and Lily were waiting.

"Hey ladies," Sirius greeted.  "My, Lily, have you changed your mind and decided to try out too?"

"No, I'm coming to cheer you and Hannah on," she answered, deliberately missing James out.

James looked towards his shoes, still unable to speak.  Thankfully Sirius spoke for him.

"Lets go then, shall we?  Don't want to be late now..."

***

They reached the pitch on time, where the captain, Steven Gorrard was waiting.  He smiled stiffly as the four Gryffindors approached.

"Hi.  Erm...if spectators make their way up to the stands..."

Lily smiled and wished Hannah good luck before walking up to the stands.  As she seated herself in a seat as high as she could go, her found loss of breath at the sight before her eyes.  The Quidditch pitch was massive, and so immense.  She thought about what it would be like to sit where she was right now, when the stands were full of people.  What the atmosphere would be like.  And that just took her breath away.

***

On the ground, where many students had congregated, Gorrard began making his speech.

"Right, now that we are all here, I will tell you all about what positions we have open.  Our beaters, both of them, left last year, meaning that there is plenty of room for anyone wishing to fill that position," James winked at Sirius, who smiled back.  "We also have a chaser position open, but it will be much harder for you to gain that position, as chaser is a very prized position.  Now, if you will split into two groups...Chaser tryouts here, beaters over there."

The group of students broke into two groups, Sirius going one way, waving to James and Hannah, and James and Hannah going in the other.

"Right," Gorrard continued to the group of chasers.  "I see we have a couple first years trying out," he smiled, a fake, unrealistic smile.  "Well, you'll have to be exceptionally good if you expect to get in to my team in your first year.  Very unlikely, I'm afraid.  Well, you can still tryout.  Well, anyway, back to the tryouts.  My team-mate, Patricia, will be taking the beater tryouts, which you don't need to worry about.  I will take these ones, as I play keeper, it makes sense.  All you have to do is throw the Quaffle, and try and get it past me.  Simple enough, and the person I think is best will become team chaser."

The group of students nodded at this, but James suddenly realized that the captain was as biased as the second-year had told him.  

Well, James thought, we'll have to sort that out.

"Right, I think we'll start wit the more experienced.  Any sixth or seventh years wish to try out?"

A tall boy nodded, and raised his hand.

"Very well.  What is your name?"

"Herbert, John Herbert."

"Great.  Now if you will mount your broom."

Gorrard sped off towards the golden hoops on one side of the pitch.  Herbert joined him, though he positioned himself ten or so metres away from the goals.

Herbert, James noticed, wasn't exactly a good flier, and definitely not a fast one.  It took him rather a long time to reach the other end of the pitch, though Gorrard didn't seem to notice.  Gorrard smiled and blew his whistle.

Gorrard passed the Quaffle out to Herbert, and Herbert fumbled it slightly before throwing it straight into Gorrard's hands.

"Unlucky," Gorrard shouted, "Here.  Try again."

Gorrard passed the ball out again, and on his second attempt, Herbert managed to get the ball passed Gorrard, but only because Gorrard was looking in the other direction at that particular time.

"WELL DONE Herbert!" Gorrard said, making his way back to the other tryouts.  "Right, who's next?  Fifth years?"

James watched as player after player continually either missed, or threw the Quaffle through on of the hoops due to Gorrard's lack of concentration.  He wondered why there was such lack of skill in the upper half of the school.  He noticed, too, that as the age of the students dropped, their play seemed to improve.  It made him wonder why.

"Right, well, I guess that we've gotta let the first-years have a try.  Umm...you can borrow one of the school's brooms.  Let the man go first then...name?"

James breathed, "James Potter."

"Right, well...mount the broom there."

It was common knowledge that the school brooms were very outdated and temperamental when it came to flying.  They were very old, and awkward to fly.

James however, did as he was instructed, and mounted the broom with considerable flair for one mounting such a difficult broom.

Gorrard flew off towards the goal for the thirteenth time that day, and James followed behind, feeling the wind flow through his hair, and the feeling of flight gracing his thoughts once more.  How he loved to fly, to soar through the sky effortlessly.  And from a spectator's point of view, he was great to watch.  It seemed as though he was falling through the air, but with control and perfect balance.  He looped twice before reaching his desired destination in mid air.  Cheers from the ground made James smile, as Gorrard passed out the Quaffle, James catching it squarely in his hand.

***

Lily watched from her seat as different people tried, and many failing, to get the Quaffle into one of the hoops.  She wondered if they were all going to be that bad, and if that was the state in which the Gryffindor team was in, then how could they ever expect to win the Quidditch Cup?

Lily watched as James Potter mounted his broom.  She could tell, before his feet had even left the ground, that he was a great flier.  The way he positioned himself on his broom, and the way he pushed his feet against the ground; the whole way his body moved, yes, she knew he'd be good.

She watched as he flew through the air, his hair pushed back behind him.  He smiled as the captain threw out the Quaffle, and she smiled when James caught the ball.  She watched his face move only slightly in concentration as he soared to the left, somehow releasing the ball, making it fly around Gorrard, and straight through the right-hand hoop.  Cheers from the ground showed he was popular with the crowds.  Lily herself couldn't help jumping in the air, before realising what she was doing, and sat down.

"Lucky, aren't we?" Lily heard from Gorrard.  _Lucky? That was pure skill!_  James seemed to be thinking along the same lines as his face contorted with fury.  He managed to keep his composure, however, and smiled.

The captain threw the ball out again, this time rather forcefully and to the left, which meant that James had to dive to catch it.  He did so, again to a few cheers, and when he placed the Quaffle through the central hoop, the pitch erupted with cheers, Lily included.

***

James flew to the ground, a smile covering his whole face, and he dismounted, and hugged Hannah who was cheering all the same.

"Well done James!" she said.

"Yeah, well, you go out there and do the same, and I'll be happy."

Hannah was in the air before James knew it, and he saw that she too, was a good flier.  Perhaps not as good as him, but that was something he would never say, not even to himself.  He watched her move, almost as effortlessly through the air.  She had been the best tryout that he had seen all day, and if he wasn't better than her, then she deserved the position herself.

***

Lily felt that it was down to either James or Hannah.  If she was completely honest, she was say James was the better flier, but if she was being loyal, then she couldn't decide between the to first-years.  But the position surely belonged to one of the pair.  It was just a question of which.

***

James waited anxiously for the results.  He wouldn't mind so much if Hannah became the new chaser.  After all, he couldn't be exactly sure that he had been any better than her...but if it went to one of the older students...one of the ones that had failed to catch the Quaffle, or didn't score at all, then he felt he might just have something to say about that.

When Gorrard dismounted his broom, the crowd of would-be chasers closed in around him.

"Okay, okay," he laughed, "the results.  Well, if we start with the two new beaters... Patricia?"

Patricia was a tall, blonde girl who was at least in her sixth year.  _Figures_, James thought.

The girl passed over her notes and clipboard to Gorrard, and he stared at it for a few seconds.

"Right, our two new beaters are..." he paused for emphasis, "Arthur Weasley, sixth year, and Jason George, Seventh year.  Well done guys, and for everyone else, there's always next year.  Right, now onto our new chaser.  Very hard choice, and I'm sorry to those who didn't make it, but, again, there's always next year.  Right, the new chaser...John Herbert.  He showed particular skill and..."

James couldn't bear to listen to any more.  He had seen that...that prat trying to fly, he was awful!  Had that captain switched off once they reached the first year tryouts or something?  It was wrong, and so prejudiced.  Hannah seemed to be feeling the same; she looked like she was about to cry at the news, and James really did know how she felt.  Then there was Lily, too, she had come down from the stands to hear the results, and she looked positively outraged.  In fact, only thee people on the pitch were happy with the decision. John Herbert, that Patricia girl, and the stupid captain.

***

Lily was angry.  No, more than angry.  Outraged and livid would better describe how she felt.  It was scandalous that they would pick a student for the Quidditch team purely on age.  Lily was ready to slap the captain.  She was too shocked to speak rationally at that moment, and decided that she would wait until later, when she was calmer to launch her attack.  The only thing she felt she could do was hug Hannah, which she did, and then, even though she felt he was an arrogant prat him normally, she hugged James.  It was so unjust for the team captain to do that to two exceptional players.

Lily took Hannah by the arm, and the pair of them marched off towards the castle, both with faces full of fury.

***

James and Lily embraced together for the first time.  No matter how she felt towards him normally, the injustice of it all meant that she no longer cared for trivial arguments, well, at least for the moment.

And James felt happiness in this.  He managed to smile, despite all the disappointment and frustration he felt.  He smiled in Lily's direction as she and Hannah took off for the school.

When James turned back to the captain, Sirius was shouting like a maniac.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOU IDIOT?  JAMES WAS BY FAR THE BEST OUT THERE, AND YOU CHOOSE SOME LOUSY SIXTH YEAR OVER HIM?  WHY EXACTLY?  I BET HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND OR SOMETHING...HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO JAMES...IT'S A DISGRACE!"

Sirius continued in this manner for a while, until James saw fit to stop him.  The captain seemed too flabbergasted at Sirius' outburst to even consider replying.  He just let Sirius rant on for almost a full five minutes until James put his hand over Sirius' mouth.

"Okay mate, I think he got the picture," James said quietly.

"You sure James?  I could keep going on and on all night if you want me too.  It's such a scandal--"

"SIRIUS! I'm sure. Let's go back up to the castle...there's always next year..."

"How can you be so rational, I don't know..."

The pair of them left the captain then, and made their way up towards the school.

***

When Lily reached the castle, she remembered that she still hadn't written to her parents.  So, after leaving Hannah on one of the chairs in front of the fire, she took a quill and some parchment from her bag and set off towards the Owlery to borrow one of the school owls.  Thanks to directions from Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, Lily found herself there rather quickly.  She pushed the door open to find a circular room, full of feathery creatures.  She smiled, as she looked around at all the beady eyes, and looked at the floor, full of owl-droppings, and small bones, presumably belonging to mice that the owls had had for dinner.

She leaned against the wall to write her letter.  It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it would do.  She paused for a second, and then began to write.

"_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How are you?  Life here is great! I've made the best of friends, Hannah, Stacey and Bethany, and I also share a room with them.  Lessons are great, Charms is my favourite I think.  The teachers are lovely, well, most of them, and most of the students are just as friendly.  Must be off now, got to comfort a friend because she didn't get through the Quidditch trials._

_All my love,_

_Lily x_

Lily smiled, _yes, that was fine_.  She found a large tawny owl and tied the letter to its leg.  She petted it lightly before it set off, the darkening sky already a midnight blue.

~*~

Okay, the end of another Chapter.  Please keep reviewing guys...I'll honestly end up writing more often then.  Okay, I'm off now to start the next one.  See you soon, Carrie x


End file.
